Ahora contigo
by Noble seis
Summary: - Pero si es una niña.- dijo.- ¿Como me voy a casar con ella?- Ahora Alfred tendra que vivir con su pequeña esposa, no esta acostumbrado a los niños, asi que tal vez le tome un poco de tiempo adaptarse. Adv. Universo alterno. Ya lo se, tal vez me llamen pedofila . .
1. Introduccion

No había notado cuanto había crecido, cuanto se había desarrollado, cuanto… había dejado de ser simplemente una niña. La miró, vio cómo se iba por esa puerta, por la misma puerta por la que una vez entró. No sabía qué hacer, estaba asustado, estaba desesperado, nervioso. El mismo sabía que no podía detenerla, ya no tenía razones para que ella estuviera con él, no había ninguna, por su parte, ella estaba frente a la puerta, rodeada de varias maletas, su mano estaba en la perilla, girándola lentamente. Escasos segundos después ella abrió por completo la puerta, un hombre estaba parado afuera de la casa, ella le hizo señas de que podía entrar, el hombre no espero más, sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo, las llaves del auto en el que ella se iría y abrió la cajuela, una vez completada esta acción abrió la reja de la entrada de la casa y se dirigió a la puerta, ahí estaba ella parada, sin hacer nada salvo respirar.

- ¿Todas estas señorita?- preguntó el hombre.

- Todas esas.- contestó la chica con una voz que apenas y se podía alcanzar a oír.

El hombre no espero más y entró al interior de la residencia, tomó cuantas maletas pudo, sabía que tendría que hacer unos tres viajes como mínimo para poder meter todas las cosas en el auto. El hombre pudo ver la mirada que tenía, el que al parecer era el señor de la casa, estaba como devastado, podía ver una mirada fría pero a la vez llena de dolor, el tampoco hacia algo, respiraba de una manera normal. Decidió que sería mejor no hablar y apresurarse a meter todas las pertenencias de la chica al auto. Después de unos minutos todo estuvo listo, la chica dio unos dos pasos afuera de la residencia, mientras con una mano cerraba lentamente la puerta de la casa. El joven tenía ganas de correr detrás de ella, abrazarla y besarla, pero sabía que no podía, que por más que quisiera ella no podía estar a su lado, lo único que podía hacer era afrontar la situación e intentar reponerse de alguna manera. La puerta se cerró completamente, dejándolo solo en la casa, apretó los puños y soltó un gran suspiro. Afuera la chica comenzó a caminar en dirección del auto, al llegar a él, el mismo hombre de hace rato le abrió la puerta trasera para que ella pudiera entrar, no se quedó parada afuera del auto, al contrario, entró con rapidez y elegancia al automóvil, se acomodó, inhalo y exhalo, volteó a ver a la que alguna vez fue su hogar y débilmente dijo:

- Gracias.- y el auto comenzó a avanzar para llevarla a su destino.


	2. Capitulo 2

Todos estaban sentados en la gran mesa de la sala de juntas, de un lado estaban los representantes del ahora país autodenominado Estados Unidos Mexicanos, y del otro lado estaban los Estados Unidos de América, ambos estaban discutiendo asuntos políticos. Afuera de la sala estaba un joven rubio sentado en el sofá esperando impaciente la respuesta por parte sus jefes. A escasos metros de él estaba una joven cuidando a una niña de unos cinco años de edad, la niña lucia alegre, jugaba con la joven, no pudo evitar mirar a ambas, se veían tan alegres. La joven tomó un osito de peluche e hizo como si el hablara.

- Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?- la niña soltó una pequeña risa.

- Hola osito, mi nombre es María Isabel ¿y el tuyo?- contestó la pequeña sin dejar de sonreír.

- Que bonito nombre tienes pequeña, el mío es Pooh. ¿Cómo te gustaría que te llame?-

- Isabel por favor.- contestó la niña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la joven comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con el oso, lo cual provocó que la niña estallara en risas.- ¡Jajajaja! ¡No! ¡Ya basta!- decía la niña entre risas. El joven se levantó de sofá y se acercó a la puerta de la sala de juntas, quería saber que estaban hablando allá adentro pero no lo dejaban ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Pegó su oído a la puerta de madera, para ver si podía alcanzar a oír algo.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo joven?- preguntó una mujer, el estadounidense no pudo evitar brincar del susto, respiraba de manera agitada mientras se "tocaba" el corazón con su mano derecha. Miró el atuendo de la chica, al parecer era secretaria.

- Si…- contestó mientras recuperaba la compostura.- Quería saber… si me podría informar sobre lo que… están hablando allá adentro.- la muchacha no dijo nada, simplemente guardó silencio, estaba pensando.

- ¿Me podría esperar un momento? Tengo que pedir permiso, tengo prohibido decirle a alguien ajeno a la junta sobre el asunto que están tratando. Antes ¿podría decirme su nombre?-

- Claro, mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, los reyes me conocen.- la mujer asintió y entró a la sala de juntas. Jones supuso que tardaría un poco en salir por lo que se volvió a sentar, notó que en el ambiente las risas se habían desvanecido, por lo que volteó a ver de nuevo a las chicas de hace un rato. Vio que la niña estaba recostada en las piernas de la joven, estaba dormida, mientras que la más grande le acariciaba su largo cabello.- ¿Qué harán ellas aquí?- se preguntó en sus pensamientos. La gran puerta se abrió de una manera lenta y vio como las personas comenzaban a salir: la junta había terminado.- ¡Al fin!- pensó. Se levantó y acomodó un poco sus ropas, vio como un grupo de hombres y unas cuantas mujeres se acercaron a donde estaba la niña con la joven.

- ¡Alfred!- lo llamó un hombre, eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

- Los reyes quieren hablar contigo, te están esperando en la sala de juntas.-

- ¿Sabes que se les ofrece?-

- No sé, solo me dijeron que te avisara que quieren hablar seriamente contigo, nos vemos.- el hombre le dio una palmada en el hombro y se retiró, de nuevo miró a donde estaba la joven pero vio que ya no había nadie. Acomodó de nuevo su ropa, acercó a la puerta, tocó y la abrió de una manera lenta.

- Disculpen, ¿puedo pasar?-

- Adelante.- se oyó la voz de una mujer. Entró a la sala y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó.

- ¿De qué quería usted hablarme?- preguntó con algo de curiosidad.- ¿De qué trató la junta? ¿Por qué no pude estar presente?-

- Hey tranquilo, relájate un poco.- le contestó un hombre de una manera tranquila pero seria.- Allá vamos, mi esposa te contará lo que acordamos en la junta. Adelante amor.-

- Bien… como sabes… el país del sur se independizo hace apenas unos dos años, ellos tienen una gran riqueza en sus tierras pero no tienen suficiente poder militar como para defenderse de los futuros invasores, su independencia se podría decir que fue en cierta parte suerte ya que atacaron cuando el imperio español estaba lo suficiente débil.-

- ¿Pero a que va todo esto? ¿Por qué no estuvo presente el… o ella?-

- Si te refieres a México… para empezar es ella, es una niña realmente pequeña, aparenta unos… cinco años, la razón por la que no pudiste entrar a esta junta fue por la edad de la niña, no iba a poder opinar como tú, así que los representantes de su país dijeron que tu no podías estar presente en esta junta y que solo nos arreglaríamos nosotros.-

- Espera, espera. ¿Quieres decir que la niña que estaba allá afuera es México?-

- Así Alfred.- contestó el rey.- Esa pequeñita que estaba allá es México.-

- Aun así no entiendo de que están hablando.-

- Pues te pido que no me interrumpas y que me dejes hablar por favor. Ahora, ellos nos pidieron, nos sugirieron… que si formábamos un imperio… nosotros… vimos que eso nos puede traer grandes ventajas, tal vez no tanto al principio pero después de unos cuantos años estaríamos en la cima del mundo, por supuesto que a ellos les conviene, sino no lo hubieran propuesto, mencionando que fue idea ellos.-

- Ya entendí, pero supongo que no fue para eso para lo que me llamó ¿cierto?-

- No estas para nada equivocado.- La mujer guardó silencio por un momento, tomó el vaso de cristal entre sus manos y le dio un sorbo a este.- Te casaras con México.-


	3. Capitulo 3

- _Te casaras con México.-_ esas palabras retumbaban en sus oídos, no las podía sacar de su mente, ¿Él, casado con una niña? Imposible.

- ¿Ca… casarme… con una niña?- contestó como espantado.- ¿Cómo me voy a casar con una niña?- rezongó. Inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar como loco por la sala de juntas.- No me casare con una pequeña.-

- Pues lo siento mucho, te casaras con ella aunque no quieras, ya se decidió.-

- Pero Amelia… es una niña… una NIÑA… se vería mal que un hombre grande como yo se case con… con ella… terminare de niñero y tú sabes que no soy nada bueno tratando con los niños.-

- I'm sorry. You don't have other election. Te casaras en un mes, disfruta el resto de tu soltería.- lo último el rey Aarón lo dijo en tono burlón.

- No te burles… ¡No me quiero casar! ¿Acaso no la puedo tratar como mi hermanita menor?-

- No puedes, sería como si ella fuera tu colonia. Además ella crecerá, no siempre se quedara así.- le contestó la mujer con un tono serio.- Ya no vamos a discutir este asunto, te casaras con ella y punto final. Nos vemos, tenemos asuntos que entender.- Ambos monarcas se levantaron de sus asientos, se despidieron de los que aún estaban presentes en la sala y se retiraron dejando a la nación sola en la sala. Este no hizo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí parado y suspiró.

- Maldición, ahora me tacharan de pedófilo y quizás obtenga una reputación como la de Francis.- con su puño le pegó a la pared, una vez realizada esta acción se pasó las manos por su cabello, meditando lo que le acaban de decir. Decidió que sería una mejor idea regresar a su casa, haya intentaría pensar mejor las cosas y verle el lado positivo, aunque no encontraba nada de positivo en ese asunto.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Una vez en casa preparó el agua para bañarla, sacó ropa limpia y la puso en la cama, la cual ya estaba lista para que la pequeña se durmiera, terminó de acomodar unas cosas y finalmente le habló a la niña.

- Isabel, ven que ya te voy a bañar.- la mencionada estaba jugando con sus muñecas y como de costumbre tomó al mismo oso y se dirigió a donde estaba la joven, se puso detrás de ella.- Isabel, ya es tarde, te tienes que bañar para acostarte, ya mañana podrás jugar todo lo que tú quieras.- la pequeña estaba detrás de su nana si ella avanzaba, ella igual, si la mayor se volteaba ¿Por qué no hacerlo también?- Isabel, por favor, si Antonio estuviera aquí ya te hubiera regañado, así que por favor sal.- Al mencionar el nombre del español la chiquilla se puso frente a Ana.- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- le preguntó la joven mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas. La menor no contestó, solo bajó un poco la mirada y abrazó a su osito de peluche. Ana se percató de eso, se puso a la misma altura que la pequeña y posó su mano en el pequeño hombro.- ¿Qué te sucede corazón?- preguntó con un tono tierno.

- Es que…- comenzó a hablar débilmente.- Hermano Toño no ha venido a verme… y ya ha… pasado mucho tiempo… ¿Crees que ya se olvidó de mí?- Ana notó como los ojos de la niña se veían brillosos, no sabía que hacer o que decirle así que simplemente la abrazó.

- No creo que él se haya olvidado de ti…-

- Entonces… ¿Por qué ya no viene a verme? ¿Acaso ya no me quiere?- unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar una por una de los ojos de la pequeña, Ana solo la abrazó más fuerte.

- Sé que ha sido difícil para ti adaptarte a vivir sin tu hermano, él no te olvido, estoy segura de que él todavía te quiere… que te quiere muchísimo.- contestó con la voz algo quebrada.

- Entonces dime porque no ha venido a verme.- Ana sintió como una daga le atravesó el pecho por la petición de María. ¿Qué le diría? Odiaba mentirle pues ella misma le había dicho que las mentiras eran malas que sería mejor hablar con la verdad, pero sabía que la verdad le caería muy mal a Isabel.

- Si quieres le podemos escribir una carta…- la dejó de abrazar, tomó una toallita y le comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que había derramado y tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas.- Tal vez no puedas verlo por ahora, pero le podemos escribir, claro… si tú quieres.-

- Pero yo no sé escribir.-

- Por eso no te preocupes, tú me dirás lo que le quieres decir y yo lo escribiré, para finalmente mandarle la carta ¿Te parece?- en el rostro de Isabel se formó una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se veía un poco forzada.

- Si.- asintió.- me parece bien.-

- Está bien, ahora sonríe, sabes que a Pooh no le gusta verte triste.-

- Pooh dice que haga lo que hermano me decía: sonreír aunque las cosas estén mal.-

- Ya deja de pensar en cosas tristes y mejor quítate la ropa que te voy a bañar y alistar para que te duermas.-

- Quédate conmigo.- suplicó la morenita.

- No puedo, tengo que ir a mi casa, pero te prometo que un día de estos me quedare a dormir contigo.-

- ¿Pero si vendrás mañana temprano?-

- Sabes que sí. ¿Quieres que hoy te cuente un cuento?-

- ¡Sí!-

- Entonces vamos a bañarte.-

Después de un buen baño, Ana le puso su ropa de dormir a Isabel, la acostó en la cama y la arropó bien, la niña nunca dormía sin su osito de peluche, como siempre le contó un cuento y finalmente ella se quedó dormida. Fue por sus cosas, las cuales estaban en la habitación de los empleados, en ese vio que un hombre pasó por ahí, caminó detrás de él, se armó de valor y le habló.

- Ignacio.- el susodicho se detuvo y volteó a verla.- Quiero hablar contigo.-

- ¿Sobre qué?-

- Sobre la niña.-


	4. Capitulo 4

Ya había acabado de atender a la niña, estaba lista para irse a su casa, solo tenía que ir por sus cosas. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de trabajadores, se quitó el vestido que traía puesto y lo cambió por un poco de ropa más cómoda, se puso su chaqueta, en eso vio pasar a un hombre por ahí, tomó su maleta y dirigió a la puerta, desde ahí se asomó para ver si nadie más, aparte de ese hombre, venia. Al ver que el área estaba despejada lo siguió hasta cerca del jardín, ahí se armó de valor y pronunció su nombre.

- Ignacio.- el mencionado volteó a verla y no hizo alguna expresión aparentemente.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?- le preguntó con un tono serio, suave y a la vez con cierta brusquedad.

- Quiero hablar contigo.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Llegó a su casa con un par de bolsas en las manos, se dirigió a la cocina y ahí sacó sus compras. Tomó una lata de cerveza y la abrió, raro de él, pero estaba bebiendo, aun no le caía el simple hecho de que se iba a casar y con una niña, se recargó de la barra, la cual miraba a la sala, desde ahí pudo ver su colección de videojuegos, lo cual lo hizo pensar aún más en la pequeña.

- ¿Dónde rayos se supone que dormirá? Porque es obvio que conmigo no, se vería muy mal.- se preguntó. Fue a la sala, se sentó en el sofá y prendió la televisión, comenzó a pasar uno a uno los canales, pero no había nada interesante. Canal tras canal y nada hasta que se detuvo en uno.

- _Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente…-_ creo que ya saben que programa estaba viendo, inconscientemente lo miró por minutos, le dio un sorbo a la lata y se le escurrieron unas gotas por la bota, ahí fue cuando reaccionó, puso la lata en la mesa de centro y secó las gotas de cerveza, tomó el control y de plano apagó la televisión.

- ¿Por qué rayos estaba viendo eso?- se preguntó mientras se recostaba en el sillón.- ¿Me estaré volviendo loco? O… ¿me habrá afectado esa noticia?- miró el techo y por su mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes de niños jugando y divirtiéndose, levemente se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, cerró los ojos y finalmente se quedó profundamente dormido.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó el hombre mientras se volteaba para verla.

- Es sobre la niña Isabel.-

- ¿Qué quieres saber de esa mocosa?- Ana cerró los puños y se contuvo para no irse contra el hombre, nadie absolutamente nadie le llamaba mocosa a esa niña, inhaló y exhaló para calmarse y recuperar la compostura.

- Sobre una supuesta boda con un tal Alfred, sé muy bien lo del imperio que quieren formar, también ambos sabemos que esa niña no es como nosotros, pero… ¿casarse con un tipo mucho mayor que tú y que ni conoces? Eso además de inmoral… es… horrible… Ignacio, ella solo es una niña, no pueden obligarla, ni siquiera sabe que es la política, no sabe absolutamente nada.-

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? He visto a algunas niñeras que cuidan a su encargado pero tú…-

- La quiero como si fuera mi propia hija y por eso tengo que estar atenta a lo que…- no pudo completar la oración pues el hombre la interrumpió de una manera brusca y seca.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso ese maldito español te dijo que le informaras sobre todos nuestros movimientos?-

- ¡No es eso!- se defendió.

- ¡Estas planeando con él para volver a reconquistar este país! ¡NO TIENES EL PERDON!-

- ¡Tú lo único que quieres es dinero! ¡Te estas aprovechando de la situación porque ella es una solamente una niña! ¡No sabe de tus trucos sucios! ¡Además de que no estoy ayudando a nadie!-

- ¡¿Y qué?! ¿Vas a ir a decirle a todos sobre mis juegos? Es más, ¡TU DEBERIAS DE ESTAR MUERTA!- al oír eso ultimo Ana no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente a que se refería, que estaba viva era un milagro.- ¿Por qué ya no me contestas? Malinchista.- siguió en silencio.- Te di donde más te duele.-

- He pasado cosas peores… para ser exactos… ese día…-

- Al menos sabes lo que hiciste, te debí de haber matado ese día… no sé cómo es que me apiade de ti, deberías de estarte pudriendo en el infierno.-

- Al menos allá nos veremos los dos… tú por ambicioso y yo… yo…- no podía completar la frase, las palabras no salían de su boca, su mente, sus pensamientos en ese momento se estaban quemando, un dolor terrible le inundó el pecho y finalmente bajó la mirada al sentirse incapaz de seguir hablando.-

- Lo sabía, eres una débil, simplemente estas intentando proteger algo que no puedes.-

- Al menos lo intentó.- continuó en voz baja.- Ese día pudiste haberme matado… no sé porque lo no lo hiciste…-

- Me dio lastima verte como un simple juguete para semejante español.-

- ¿Fue eso o… fue que te dio rabia verme feliz al lado de personas importantes? Tú mismo sabes que he cuidado a esa niña desde pequeña, él me la encargó…-

- ¿Y aun así sigues cuidando de semejante rata? Después de todo lo que te hizo.-

- ¡ELLA NO ES UNA RATA! ¡Es solo una niña! ¡La quiero proteger lo más que pueda! ¡POR QUE TU ERES CAPAZ DE VENDERLA AL MEJOR POSTOR!- ligeramente Ignacio retrocedió, no parpadeaba no decía nada, simplemente respiraba, su rostro mostraba algo de nerviosismo el cual fue apagado con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Y créeme que hay varios que quieren tenerla, varios ansían estas tierras… tu eres la única que sabe en todo lo que ando mentido ¿Cuánto quieres por tu silencio?-

- ¿De dónde conseguirás tanto dinero?-

- Del pueblo por supuesto.- caminó hacia una gran ventana donde se lograba apreciar los campos de café, si veía uno detalladamente se podía observar a hombres y mujeres laborando.- Ellos me deben tanto.-

- Yo estoy condenada a vivir en el infierno el resto de mi vida, pero tú… tú te mereces ir a un lugar peor. Veo que piensas traicionar a aquellos que confiaron tanto en ti…-

- Y no lo niego, tu misma sabes que quiero poder, dinero… además ellos me escogieron ¿Quién tiene la culpa? ¿Ellos… o yo?- la joven no contestó y prefirió guardar silencio.- Volviendo al tema… ¿Cuánto quieres por tu silencio?

**¡Muchas gracias por los rewiews, follows y favoritos!**

Pienso que estaré actualizando diario, no tengo problemas para escribir, así que eso me va a ayudar mucho. Les agradezco mucho que lean y espero que les guste la historia, este solo es el comienzo.


	5. Capitulo 5

Estaba en un campo, verde por donde viera, había como un risco desde el cual se podía apreciar el mar, este estaba en completa calma y sus aguas se veían muy cristalinas. Comenzó a caminar por el campo, en eso divisó un montón de flores. Un circulo estaba en medio de todas estas, formado perfectamente, vio a una joven con un vestido negro, el cual tenía bordado flores en la parte baja, el vestido que la joven llevaba era escotado, tenía el cabello recogido en forma de cebolla, estaba de espaldas pero se veía realmente hermosa. Era el atardecer, los cálidos rayos del sol pegaban contra su piel, se veía muy linda, pero con el sol pegando sus negros cabellos hacia verla como si fuese una pintura ya que no se movía. La curiosidad lo inundó por lo que él se acercó para verla de cerca, se detuvo a escasos dos metros de donde la joven, ella se encontraba sentada en el pasto, tenía un hermoso ramo de rosas entre sus manos. Iba a saludarla pero de repente el cielo se nubló, cubriendo los bellos rayos del sol negras nubes, un aire frio sopló de repente, causándole escalofríos, el aire lentamente cobró mayor fuerza, quería hablarle a la joven, auxiliarla pero algo se lo impedía, intentaba hablar pero era como si la voz se le hubiese ido. Con las fuerzas que tenía avanzó un poco a donde estaba la chica sin embargo chocó con algo, le impedía el paso, no podía avanzar más. El viento se arreció, las olas bravas golpeaban el acantilado, incluso sentía como el agua lo salpicaba. Por el aire a la chica se le terminó deshaciendo su peinado y se soltó, era largo y negro, un negro profundo y sedoso. Las olas comenzaron a golpear de manera más brusca el acantilado, el agua salpicaba cada vez más, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una gigantesca ola cayó inundándolo todo y haciendo desaparecer a la chica...

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

De un golpe abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor y pudo notar que todo estaba igual. Con cuidado se volvió a sentar en el sofá, estaba como aturdido, como atontado, después de unos segundos volvió a ser el mismo, ya no se sentía raro se sentía normal. Se levantó de su asiento y estiró mientras bostezaba, pensó que sería una mejor idea irse a dormir. Había tomado la decisión de seguir viviendo su vida de manera "normal", haría como si nada le hubieran dicho. Iba caminando con pereza a su habitación, cuando en eso se oyó que llamaron a la puerta.

- Toc toc.-

- ¿Quién rayos será?- se preguntó con un tono molesto. Prácticamente arrastraba los pies mientras caminaba, llegó a la puerta y la abrió con mucha pereza.

- ¡Alfred!- gritó un hombre.

- Fredie… ¿Qué quieres?- el hombre no pidió permiso ni espero para entrar, se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y notó que había cervezas.

- Chale, no es normal que haya alcohol en tu casa ¿Qué mosco te picó?-

- Ninguno… sabes que tomo debes en cuando, no es raro que haya alcohol en mi casa. Ahora dime ¿a qué veniste?-

- Pues un pajarito me contó que alguien se iba a casar… y con una chica.-

- Ni modos que me vaya a casar con un hombre… en fin… ¿solo a eso veniste?- le contestó mientras rodaba los ojos. Su amigo entonces se dio cuenta de la respuesta.

- Entonces… si te vas a casar… dime… ¡¿con quién?!- y dio un gran salto al sofá, por suerte no había abierto la lata de cerveza, por lo que nada se regó en el mueble.

- ¡Hey! Más cuidado, sabes que esos muebles no me salieron tan baratos.-

- Ya cuate, anda dime ¿con quién te vas a casar? ¿Con la buenaza de Hungría? O ¿Con la hermosa Bélgica?- le preguntó con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Deja de estar de pervertido… no me voy a casar con ninguna de ellas.- Fred estaba dándole un sorbo a la lata y al oír lo último le escupió la cerveza a Alfred. Este no hizo expresión alguna, simplemente tomó una toalla que estaba en la mesa de centro y se limpió la cerveza, volteó a verlo serio.- ¿Por qué esa reacción?-

- Es que… ¿entonces con quien te vas a casar? No podría ser una jovencita y mucho menos una niña.- Alfred miró al piso y se mordió los labios, al ver esa reacción su amigo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.- No es una niña ¿verdad? Es una broma… tú te vas a casar con una tía buena y no con alguien inocente…- Alfred solo guardó silencio, Fredie lo tomó de la camisa y comenzó a sacudirlo como loco.- ¡NO! ¡ALFRED NO! ¡TÚ NO TE PUEDES CASAR CON UNA PEQUEÑA! Eso te haría… un pedófilo…- empujó a Alfred y su rostro mostraba "asco".- ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a este mundo?! ¡Una joven te lo paso, pero… pero… una niña! ¡AAAAAAH!- el tipo comenzó a dar vueltas como loco mientras se jalaba los cabellos, Alfred lo seguía mirando serio, lo jaló de la camisa y le dio un par de cachetadas.

- Cálmate, no es como si el mundo se fuese a acabar… yo no quería pero…-

- ¿Has visto fotos de la reina cuando empezó a gobernar?-

- La conozco desde que estaba pequeña…- reaccionó.- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que me voy a casar?-

- Nada, pero la tía estaba buena aun, no tanto como antes pero si, esta buena y su hija… su hija esta…- en sus ojos se dibujaron corazones y un pequeño hilillo de sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz.

- Modo pervert: activado.- dijo el estadounidense. Tuvo que cachetearlo para que "regresara" a la vida.- Ya deja tus tonterías y lárgate de mi casa, hablamos allá en el trabajo.-

- Pero Alfie.-

- No me digas así… suena… raro… luego te hablo sobre mi boda, nos vemos.- le decía mientras lo empujaba hacia la entrada.

- Esta bien, halla hablamos… aunque no creo que me dejen acercarte a tu oficina, ya sabes que soy un simple cartero y tu…-

- No me chantajearas para que te suban de puesto, eres un desmadre, que no te han echado es porque eres mi amigo. Si quieres subir de puesto, pues entonces entra a terminar la preparatoria, tal vez así acabes como el asistente del asistente del asistente de mi asistente.-

- Espera, ¿Cuántos puestos es eso?- le preguntó mientras hacía cálculos con los dedos de su mano.

- Ya déjate de tonterías y vete a tu casa, estoy cansado.-

- No te hagas, tú tienes a unas escondidas en tu habitación y no las quieres compartir.-

- ¡PAS!- ese sonido fue producido por la fuerza con que el estadounidense cerró la puerta. A fin de cuentas Fredie se quedó afuera hablando solo, cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando como merolico por lo que maldijo a Alfred con unas cuantas palabras.

- ¡SI, ADIOS! ¡CLARO, COMO SOMOS CUATES! ¡NOS VEMOS EN EL TRABAJO! ¡A-MI-GO!- y se fue de la casa, adentro de esta Alfred se encontraba recogiendo el mini desastre que hizo su amigo, después de acabarlo decidió que se iría a recostar un rato.

**Yukime Hiwatari:** Por supuesto, para resumirtela hasta el momento María es la única niña, hasta el momento. Los demás son adultos, aparecerán los demás conforme avance la historia. Si no te queda claro házmelo saber :)


	6. Capitulo 6

Iba caminando de regreso a las escaleras, lograba oír los gritos de su amigo, claro que los ignoraba, ya iba llegando a las escaleras cuando se acordó del sueño que tuvo, se detuvo y miró a los lados como si supiera que alguien más estaba en su casa, acomodó sus lentes y caminó a una pequeña oficina, la cual estaba cerca de la sala. Se sentó en el escritorio, abrió la gaveta y de ahí sacó una libreta. Tomó el lapicero, abrió la libreta y comenzó a escribir su sueño. Alguien le había contado que los sueños se hacían realidad (entonces mientras camine un hueco se abrirá de la nada en el suelo, caeré por este y llegare al mundo de Hetalia y Antonio o Arthur me van a violar :3 no soy pervertida), por lo que creía conveniente anotar sus sueños en una libreta especial para así ver si realmente se hacían realidad o no. Una vez que acabó de escribir suspiró, levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación, llegó a esta y se acostó en la cama.

- ¿Qué significara ese sueño? ¿La cerveza habrá estado caducada?-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- ¿Cuánto quieres por tu silencio?- la chica seguía sin responder.- Anda vamos, llevo haciéndote esa pregunta varias veces y al parecer aun no te decides por la cantidad de dinero, solo dime más o menos cuanto quieres.-

- Lo que… quiero…- susurró. Ignacio ya se estaba desesperando por lo que se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura hizo que ella levantara más su rostro y la miró directo a los ojos.

- ¿Te gustaría ser la reina de este imperio?- le preguntó con un tono seductor.

- Yo no quiero mezclarme con una rata como tú, me das asco, mucho asco.- al oír su respuesta la soltó de una manera algo brusca.

- ¿Entonces madre es lo que quieres?- le preguntó serio, sin embargo ella no le contestó.- ¡Ya dime cuanto quieres!- le gritó ya molesto.

- ¡No quiero dinero ni estar contigo! ¡Lo que quiero es quedarme con la niña hasta que crezca! ¡No me importa que se vaya a casar!-

- Solo piensas ella… ¿y en ti? ¿No piensas en qué hacer con tu vida?-

- Daria mi vida por ella si fuera necesario… volviendo al tema… es lo único que quiero, estar con ella hasta que crezca más y pueda defenderse por sí sola.- el silencio reino por unos segundos, un feo y calmado silencio, Ignacio simplemente asintió y comenzó a retirarse de donde estaban. En eso se detuvo.

- Lo pensare, solo espero que hayas pensado bien las cosas.-

- Por eso tarde contestar, lo medité muy bien.-

- Nos vemos.- y continuó caminando.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Ambos monarcas estaban en su habitación, Aarón sentado en el balcón leyendo un libro y Amelia cepillándose el cabello, en el ambiente reinaba un poco el silencio, pues se lograba oír la música clásica en los alrededores. El primero cerró el libro y lo puso sobre la mesa, tomó la taza de café y le dio un pequeño sorbo, de reojo miró a su esposa, quien al parecer estaba ida con su cabello. Decidió romper el silencio con algo que lo traía intrigado desde que se acordó crear el nuevo imperio.

- ¿Ya pensaste quien de los tres se va a casar?- preguntó el hombre deseando que la mujer le contestara. La conocía muy bien, sabía que si la pregunta le molestaba o aun no tenía respuesta a esta, simplemente le ignoraba. El silencio continuó, ella no contestaba, hasta que oyó su voz.

- Claro, pero primero tengo que ver a quién van a mandar ellos, si es quien creo que va a ser... *sonrisa maliciosa* ya se a quien le voy a dar.- él no notó la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro, pero por el tono con el que lo dijo fue suficiente para saber quién iba de sus hijos iba a ser.

- Si es quien pienso que va a ser a la que mandaras, no le dejaras tan fácil el mando a ese tipo ¿eh?-

- No estás para nada equivocado amor… te sugiero que mejor nos olvidemos de asuntos políticos… aunque sea solo por hoy, ellos vendrán la próxima semana, tengo esperanzas en que la familia real, o lo que quedó de esta, tenga cierto poder sobre ese hombre, no me da buena espina, tiene algo que hace que no confíe del todo en él, por eso, si el quien se casara le mandare a su dolor de cabeza.-

- Veo que realmente quieres proteges lo que has construido, y al parecer moverás las cartas a tu antojo.-

- Tampoco haré semejante cosa, hay que ser equitativos, hay que ayudar, pero sobre todo… hay que comportarse y mover las piezas de acuerdo a la situación.-

- Por eso es que nuestro país creció bastante, porque tú lo lideras.-

- Tal vez esto no te guste, pero tú solo eres rey porque portas la corona, eres un rey de juguete, un rey de adorno, tu opinión poco importa pues a fin de cuentas se hace lo que yo digo.- Aarón no dijo nada, prefirió guardar silencio, al no haber respuesta por parte de su esposo prefirió continuar la conversación con otro tema.- En una semana nuestra hija vendrá de Europa e Ignacio traeré al que se casará con ella, así como Alfred conocerá a su futura esposa.-

- Vamos a ver si se enamora aunque sea solo un poco.-

- Le comprare juguetes.-

- ¿Juguetes? ¿Para qué?-

- Así es, le comprare juguetes para que juegue con su esposa a la casita o a tomar el té, también un nenuco no estaría nada mal.- su esposo iba a decir algo pero no pudo ya que alguien los interrumpió.

- Toc toc.-

- Adelante.- dijo su madre. La puerta se abrió lentamente y el rostro blanco de la chica siendo ligeramente cubierto por sus cabellos se asomó lentamente por la abertura.- Entra hija, no seas penosa, después de todo somos tus padres.- La chica de cabellos blancos entró lentamente por la puerta y una vez adentró la cerró.

- Mamá, papá, ¿es cierto que uno de nosotros tres se va a casar?-


	7. Capitulo 7

La chica de cabellos blancos entró a la habitación, una vez adentro cerró la puerta con cuidado.

- Mamá.- dijo la chica con un susurro.

- ¿Qué sucede hija?- preguntó la mujer mientras dejaba el peine en el tocador.

- Oí hablar algo acerca de la junta que tuvieron el día de hoy, me pareció escuchar algo sobre… la formación de un imperio, si eso es verdad, supongo que uno de nosotros tres se va a casar ¿cierto?-

- Así es, yo misma escogeré junto con tu padre quien se casará, aunque no creo que sea una mujer por parte de ellos, como sabes la única chica que hay tiene unos seis años y por tener esa edad automáticamente la separaron del problema de independencia y se la llevaron sus padres, los reyes, mientras que los otros dos, como ya están grandes, pelearon por la independencia aun sabiendo que eso les podría costar el trono.-

- En todo caso una de las dos se va a casar ¿Cuándo viene mi hermana?-

- La próxima semana y tu hermano según llegara hoy en la noche o si no mañana en la madrugada, ¿estas ansiosa por verlo de nuevo?-

- Claro que sí, no lo he visto en un tiempo, ya quiero que llegue.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Entonces me voy, solo te pido que cuando te decidas me hagas saber tu respuesta… por favor.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Eran como las ocho de la mañana, la hora de entrada al trabajo, como siempre se dirigió al cuarto de los empleados y se cambió, se puso el vestido que siempre usaba. Preparó el desayuno y con este subió a la habitación de la pequeña. Lentamente abrió la puerta del cuarto y desde la entrada pudo ver como la niña dormía. Entró silenciosamente a la habitación, en la mesita de noche depositó el desayuno y del armario sacó un vestido. Al parecer Isabel sintió la presencia de su nana y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Ana?- susurró la niña. La nombrada volteó a verla y se dirigió a donde estaba con el vestido.

- Buenos días amor ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Isabel con sus manitas se talló sus ojitos y soltó un pequeño bostezo.

- Bien… creo…- contestó con pereza.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Te sientes mal o algo?-

- No, me siento bien, es solo que no dormí muy bien que digamos…- la infante guardó silencio por un momento, como si estuviese meditando lo que iba a decir y después de unos segundos continuó hablando.- Es que anoche oí al señor Ignacio diciendo algo de que íbamos a ir a ver a un pemetido.- Ana solo se mordió el labio, sabia a que se refería.

- Para empezar no es pemetido, sino prometido y en segunda ¿Qué hacías despierta? Cuando me fui recuerdo que te deje durmiendo.-

- Es que no podía dormir y fue cuando oí eso. Ahora dime ¿Qué es un prometido?- la joven no sabía que contestarle pues era solo una niña, miró a los lados y volvió a tomar el vestido entre sus manos.

- Es hora de que te cambies para que desayunes, así podrás ir a jugar pronto.- le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto fingida, deseaba que esas palabras cambiaran el rumbo de la conversación y que a la pequeña se le olvidara milagrosamente esa duda. La menor se paró en la cama y situó sus manos en sus caderas.

- No me cambies el tema de conversación, te hice una pregunta e intentaste evadirla, ahora la tendrás que contestar.- la niña la miró fijamente, ante esos ojitos color chocolate no pudo negarse y sonrió.- ¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó la infante, pues su nana estaba ida viéndola. La vocecita la sacó de sus pensamientos y la trajo a la realidad, inmediatamente se acordó de la pregunta que la menor le había hecho y pensó en otra salida.

- Contestare tu respuesta cuando estemos en el jardín, primero te cambiaras y luego desayunaras.-

- Pero yo quiero saber que significa.-

- Lo siento mucho pequeña, si quieres saber que significa tendrás que hacer primero tus cosas, tienes suerte de que sea sábado, hoy no hay clases para ti.- María hizo una pequeña mueca y volteó a ver a otro lado, Ana no estaba molesta con la actitud que había tomado pues con la carita que había puesto se veía realmente chistosa sin embargo recordó la promesa que le hizo a Antonio y decidió regañarla.- ¿Qué con esas muecas?- la menor al escuchar la pregunta puso en su rostro ninguna expresión.- Sabes que no tienes que hacer esas caras y mucho menos frente a los demás, tenía pensado llevarte al parque para que jugaras un rato pero con ese comportamiento no te lo mereces.- Esa palabras hicieron que sus ojos se abrieran por completo y rogaran misericordia.

- ¡No! ¡Yo quiero ir al parque!-

- Lo siento mucho señorita, pero no iremos al parque.- María se bajó de la cama y con ambas manos ligeramente jaló el vestido de su nana.

- Por favor, vamos, prometo que no me volveré a portar mal, hare lo que me pidas, me pondré todos los vestidos que tú quieras, comeré todo lo que me des pero por favor ¡Vamos al parque!- los ojitos brillosos de la pequeña la miraban fijamente a los suyos, ante esa mirada no pudo negarse y le sonrió.

- Esta bien, pero ¿me prometes que no te portaras bien?-

- Te lo prometo y si me vuelvo a portar mal o a hacer algo que no esté bien nunca me volverás a llevar a jugar.- ante ese comentario Ana supo que Isabel estaba completamente decidida a portarse bien, era lo que tenía, Antonio la había enseñado a ser decidida y muy cumplida. Sin perder más tiempo la pequeña se cambió rápidamente y desayunó a prisa. Se lavó los dientes y la cara.

- Ya vuelvo, iré por las cosas que llevaremos al parque, mientras no estoy aquí alista lo que te vayas a llevar, recuerda que primero iremos a caminar al jardín y de ahí nos llevaran al parque.- la pequeña asintió y corrió por una mochilita para meter sus juguetes, como estaba aún baja de estatura no podía alcanzar el estante donde estaban las bolsas y mochilas, Ana fue a donde estaba y le bajó una mochila.

- Gracias.- le dijo María con una gran sonrisa, Ana cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. En lo que iba caminando pasó al lado de Ignacio quien pasó como si nada, en eso reaccionó, volteó a ver a donde iba Ana y la siguió. Ambos llegaron a la cocina, sin embargo Ignacio no le hablaba, era como si le tuviera miedo.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la joven. El otro al ser "descubierto" pues no tuvo de otra más que contestar.

- Pues la familia real… bueno… lo que queda de… me pidieron que te diera este dinero.- le entregó un sobre, el cual al parecer no había sido abierto aun. Ana tomó el sobre con cierta desconfianza y lo examinó solo con la mirada.

- ¿Para qué es esto?-

- Pues es para que le compres un vestido a Isabel, veras… la próxima semana habrá una cena en la casa de los reyes de los Estados Unidos, ahí cada casa llevara a la persona comprometida y se presentaran.-


	8. Capitulo 8

Miró el sobre fijamente y lo tomó con desconfianza, con su mirada seria examinó este sin quitarle la vista de encima a cierto hombre. Al parecer el sobre aun permanecía cerrado, eso si no había abierto el original y reemplazado por uno nuevo, Ignacio no hizo nada más que recargarse en la pared de la cocina.

- ¿Para que esto?- preguntó con un tono de curiosidad.

- Es para que le compres un vestido a María, el dinero lo envió la familia real.- contestó como si nada.

- Claro, y debe de estar completo.- le dijo con cierto sarcasmo.- Ha de ser solo una parte del dinero, el resto lo debes de tener tu.-

- ¿Y cómo sé que una vez que compres el vestido no te vas a quedar con el cambio?-

- No soy como tú, no soy hambre para el dinero ratero.-

- No soy ratero, además el dinero está completo, no me quedé con nada, todo ese dinero es el que te mandaron, si no me quieres creer no me creas, pero yo sé que estoy diciendo la verdad.-

-Bien, bien, como digas. ¿Pero para que un vestido? Ella tiene muchos.-

- La próxima semana habrá un cena en la casa de la familia americana, ahí conocerá a Alfred, quien es la persona con la que se va a casar, así como presentaremos a los que se casaran para sellar el acuerdo sobre el imperio.-

- Entonces es para eso… está bien, solo espero que sea una persona fácil de tratar así como racional y sin ninguna perversión o que no sea pedófilo.-

- Solo cómprale el vestido a la niña y ya, deja de preocuparte por cosas que no te corresponden.-

- Me interesan y me preocupo porque yo he criado a esa pequeña y la dejare hasta que pueda defenderse por sí sola.-

- Ok, no se nota que la quieres, entonces nos vemos y que se diviertan.- el hombre se fue rápidamente, como si tuviese algo que ocultar, Ana solo sabía que algo no le daba buena espina, abrió el sobre con cuidado, sacó el dinero y lo contó, una vez que terminó lo guardo en el mismo sobre y se apresuró a alistar las cosas que iba a llevar. Una vez que acabó metió los topers en una pequeña maleta y se dirigió al cuarto de María.

- Toc toc.- llamó a la puerta antes de entrar.

- Adelante.- ordenó una vocecita desde el interior de la habitación.

- ¿Ya terminaste de alistar tus cosas?- preguntó Ana con cierto cariño.

- Claro ¿y tú? ¿Ya alistaste la comida?-

- Por supuesto, estamos listas para irnos, pero antes vamos a hacer un repaso a la lista para verificar que tenemos todo. Primero: tazas de té.-

- ¡Aquí!- contestó con un estilo militar.

- Muñecas.-

- ¡Aquí!-

- Suéter.-

- ¡Listo y en uso!-

- Botiquín de primeros auxilios.-

- ¡En mi mochila señora!-

- Y por último: Pooh.-

- ¡Presente y listo para irse!-

- Entonces a la carga.- ambas mujeres tomaron las cosas que llevarían y se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa, ahí estaba un auto esperando para llevarlas a su destino. Las dos entraron con rapidez al auto y se acomodaron ya estando dentro.- Solo déjame decirte que una vez que acabemos de comer iremos a comprarte un vestido.-

- Pero si yo tengo muchos vestidos, ya sabes cómo era mi hermano, siempre que venía de España me traía vestidos.-

- Esta salida va a ser especial, por eso necesitas un vestido nuevo.-

- Pero no quiero ir a comprar vestidos, yo quiero jugar.- dijo acompañado de pequeños berrinches.

- ¿Ya vas a comenzar? Si es así entonces iré a dejar todas las cosas y solo iremos a comprar el vestido.-

- No quiero ir a comprar el vestido, es muy aburrido.- Ana miró seria y fijamente a la niña ¿Qué le sucedía? Nunca se había comportado así, siempre se portaba muy bien, sin hacer berrinches y sin oponerse a algo, Antonio la había criado muy bien, pero… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué pasaba? No tenía respuestas, pero lo que si sabía es que de ahora en adelante tendría que tratarla con mano dura.

- Dime ¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Ana con un tono serio-molesto. La pequeña rápidamente supo cómo estaba su nana, bajó la mirada evitando encontrar la mirada de la mayor. Isabel no le contestaba, se mantenía en silencio, sabía muy bien que su comportamiento no era el correcto, pero algo la impulsaba a portarse así.- Te pregunté algo ¿No piensas contestar?-

- Yo…- comenzó débilmente.- No me sucede nada… es solo que…- ya no dijo nada más, no tenía ideas para contestar. Ana le indicó al chofer que ya se podía llevarlas a su destino, en todo el camino el silencio reinó, hasta que finalmente llegaron al lugar.

- Ya llegamos señorita Ana, que se diviertan. Ya saben que estaré aquí si se les ofrece algo.-

- Muchas gracias don Alberto.- contestó Ana y ambas bajaron del auto.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Isabel un poquito preocupada.

- Estamos en el parque.- contestó la mayor como si nada. Tomaron sus pertenencias y ambas comenzaron a avanzar hacia la entrada de este.

- Pero… ¿Por qué estamos aquí si me porte mal?-

- Bueno… digamos que me debes una *guiño*-

- Aun así… no me lo merezco, me porte como no debía…- eso era lo que a Ana le gustaba de Isabel, a pesar de estar chiquita sabía muy bien sus errores y los aceptaba, si ella hacia algo que no debía no se quedaba callada al contrario siempre los decía.

- No te preocupes, ahora vamos a entrar al parque para que empieces a jugar y al rato vayamos a comprar.-

- Está bien.- contestó la menor con una gran sonrisa y entró corriendo al parque.

- ¡María espera!- gritó Ana al ver que la niña corría sin cuidado y salió detrás de ella.- ¡María fíjate por donde corres!-

**Sé que tarde tres días en publicar y ayer no subí nada pero todo es culpa de la tarea, odia que escriba (TT-TT) y quiere separarme de lo que amo. Gracias por leer y les mando buenas vibras.**


	9. Capitulo 9

Abrió los ojos, estiró su cuerpo y levantó de la cama, se dirigió al ropero y de dónde sacó su ropa. Tomó la toalla y metió bañar. Una vez estuvo listo bajó a la cocina para desayunar, acabada esta acción terminó unos pendientes que tenía que hacer en su casa y de ahí partió para el trabajo. Decidió irse caminando, puesto que le faltaba mucho para su hora de entrada y decidió pasar por el parque.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- ¿Gusta té?- preguntó la joven con un tono amable.

- Estaría encantada de que usted me sirviera un poco más de este exquisito té.- contestó cortésmente la pequeña.

- Por supuesto que le serviré, solo le recomiendo que no coma muchas galletas pues dentro de poco comeremos como se debe.-

- Gracias por avisarme señorita.- después de tomar un poco de té Ana les sirvió a ambas de comer. Comieron de manera tranquila, agradecieron por la comida y en eso María vio pasar a un carrito de paletas. Lentamente volteó a ver a su nana, quien miraba a la gente pasar, María dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro y le hizo ojitos a Ana, pero esta no se había percatado de que la menor la miraba, estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Isabel se mordió el labio inferior pues su nana la había ignorado, miró los artículos que tenían en la banquita y vio un vaso que contenía agua, tiró el vaso haciendo que pareciera un "accidente".

- Isabel ¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Ana al percatarse de que un poco de agua había caído en su vestido.

- Lo siento… no fue mi intención… fue un accidente…- contestó con cierto tono de culpa.

- Para la próxima ten más cuidado, por suerte fue agua simple y no de sabor.- para la suerte de María, Ana divisó al vendedor de paletas, la mayor inmediatamente supo que el "accidente" anterior se había debido a la petición unas paletas, pero prefirió no decirle nada.- Mira, están vendiendo paletas ¿quieres una?- no tardó en terminar la pregunta cuando recibió respuesta por parte de María.

- ¡SI!-

- ¿Y de que sabor quieres que te la compre?-

- De uva por favor.-

- Esta bien, ya vuelvo, no te vayas a ir de aquí o de lo contrario no habrá paleta.-

- ¡A la orden! Aquí me quedaré hasta que regreses.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

En el parque veía a muchos niños jugar mientras eran vigilados por sus padres, intentaba quitarse de la mente la noticia de que se iba a casar pero ver a tantos niños le recordaba, le recalcaba, le remarcaba que su futura esposa era una solo una simple niña, iba perdido en ese pensamiento cuando de repente…

- ¡Ah!- escuchó débilmente, la voz provenía de una mujer, ella estaba entre sus brazos, ambos casi arrodillados en el camino de tierra, la ayudó a levantarse y vio como ella se comenzó a sacudir el vestido, eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herida? ¿Te duele algo?- le preguntó ligeramente preocupado, después de todo, o al parecer, había sido su culpa por no fijarse por donde caminaba.

- Estoy bien.- contestó ella. La miró fijamente, se le hacía conocida, la había visto en alguna parte, comenzó a hacer memoria tratando de recordar su rostro, tal vez… ¿era la joven que estaba cuidando a la niña el día de la junta que tuvieron ambas naciones? Lo creía imposible, ¿Y si le preguntaba? Capaz y la estaba confundiendo, optó que lo mejor sería no preguntar nada y continuar con su camino, mientras todo esto pasaba por sus pensamientos Ana notó que la miraba mucho, eso ya no le gustó, se separó de él y le agradeció la ayuda retomando ella la dirección hacia el carrito de paletas. Alfred también comenzó a caminar llevando su rostro en mente, sabía que la había visto en algún lado pero no podía recordar donde, en fin no podía hacer nada más. Por su parte la joven compró las paletas y regresó a donde estaba la pequeña.- Ten, aquí está tu paleta, ya sabes que la tienes que comer rápido, sino se te va a derretir y el vestido se te puede manchar.-

- De acuerdo, ¿después de esto iremos a comprar el vestido?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Así es, iremos a varias tiendas, ya sé que no te gusta ir a comprar ropa pero es orden de los hermanos Castilla por lo que tenemos que ir a.-

- Esta bien… ¿pero verdad que no tardaremos?-

- Si encontramos un vestido bonito entonces regresaremos pronto a casa y podrás seguir jugando.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Llegó como si nada al edificio donde trabajaba, ese día estaría ahí hasta la hora de la comida para luego dirigirse a la casa de sus superiores y terminar allá el trabajo, rápidamente llegó a su oficina, le ordenó a su secretaria que le sirviera una taza de café, en eso entró su querido amigo Fredie.

- ¡ALFRED! ¡AMIGO, CUATE! ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó con alegría.

- Bien… supongo… ¿Qué necesitas?- contestó Alfred con cierto tono indiferente.

- Nada… ¿ya no puedo venir a saludar a mi querido amigo?- al menos intentó borrar las sospechas de su visita.

- Sé que tú no vienes aquí para saludarme, tú quieres algo, por eso dime que es lo que quieres.- ups, creo que al parecer su plan no funcionó.

- ¿Recuerdas que me prometiste que me dirías todo acerca de tu boda?-

- Supuse que sería eso y al parecer no estaba equivocado.-

- Es que aún no te creo que te vayas a casar con una niña, mínimo te hubieran comprometido con una joven… o con Hungría… esa esta… grrrr.-

- Por favor llévate tus pensamientos impuros a otra parte, esta zona es libre de perversiones.-

- No me hagas reír, si bien que te diviertes con tu secretaria.-

- Con ella nunca he tenido nada, además es casada…-

- Si como no, si he visto cómo te mira la tía, realmente deberías disfrutar el resto de tu soltería, luego te la pasaras viendo Barney y los Teletubies, así como jugando a la casita y tomando té *risa* Ya me imagino un cuadro en la pared de tu sala, donde estén tu pequeña esposa y tú, ella con un nenuco en los brazos y tu como el hombre de la casa.-

- Solo cállate, si vienes a molestarme por eso mejor hablamos luego *susurro* este lugar no es adecuado.-


	10. Capitulo 10

Luego de caminar por varias tiendas y probarse varios vestidos, finalmente encontraron uno apropiado para la ocasión, decidieron que era hora de regresar a casa pero María comenzó a quejarse del hambre, ante eso Ana buscó con la mirada un lugar para ir a comer cerca de donde estaban, encontrando un lugar que se veía agradable.

- Mira, es una cafetería, si quieres vamos ahí, comes algo ligero y ya en casa te hago de comer.- María asintió y ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia el local. Entraron como si nada y se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a la entrada, en eso la camarera se acercó.

- Buenos días, aquí les traigo la carta para que vean nuestro menú, en unos minutos vendré a tomarles su pedido.- se retiró. Isabel tenía una carta en sus manos pero como no sabía leer le daba vueltas y vueltas buscando un botón, el cual al presionarlo le dijese con lo que contaban en el lugar pero simplemente no lo encontraba.

- ¿Qué tanto buscas?- le preguntó Ana con un tono de curiosidad.

- Es que… esta… tiene que ser una hoja mágica… y debe de tener un botón… para decirme el menú.- contestó sin dejar de buscar el botón.

- No tiene ningún botón, solo tiene letras, por eso es importante que aprendas a leer.-

-Que mal… creí que era una hoja mágica… y no quiero aprender a leer, es aburrido.-

-Tienes que aprender, es muy importante sobre todo para cuando estés más grande, ahora haciendo a un lado ese tema te leeré la carta y tú me dirás que es lo que quieres ¿sí?- la pequeña asintió y Ana comenzó a leerle la carta de una manera que ella le entendiera.

- ¿Ya decidieron que van a comer?- preguntó la mesera.

- Así es, tráigame un baguette, pero por favor pártalo en dos y aparte me trae un segundo plato, si no es tanta molestia claro.-

- ¿Cómo podría ser una molestia? Además estamos para servirle, ¿y de tomar que es lo que gusta?-

- Para la niña un jugo de naranja y para mí… mmmmm… un café por favor.-

- En un momento se lo traigo.- la camarera tomó ambas cartas y se retiró dejando solas a María y Ana, la primera miraba una pequeña sección de juegos.

- ¿Quieres ir a jugar?- preguntó Ana.

- No.- contestó mientras movía la cabeza en forma de negación.

- ¿Segura? Es que pareciera que quieres ir para allá.-

- Estoy completamente segura, aquí estoy bien, además ya podré jugar allá en casa.- la joven ya no quiso insistirle en que fuera, pues a pesar de estar pequeña sabía tomar sus propias decisiones, en eso llegó la camarera y depositó en la mesita la taza de café y el vaso de jugo.

- Disculpe si le molesta la pregunta pero ¿es su hija?- Ana no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa pregunta y con esa misma sonrisa tonta contestó.

- No, yo simplemente soy su nana.-

- Ya veo, es que es una niña realmente hermosa, su mama debe de ser muy bonita.- ante eso Ana ya no contestó y bajó un poco la mirada, la camarera se percató de la situación.- Lo siento, no fue mi intención, además no es algo que me tenga que importar, su familia ha de ser de la alta sociedad y no tengo derecho alguno a cuestionar o saber cosas de esta o… ¿o es que ella no es como nosotros?- el silencio fue la respuesta que la joven obtuvo.- Debe de ser difícil crecer sola, pero al menos debería de tener un hermano que la apoye, que la cuide… es solo una niña.-

- Lo tenía pero… con la independencia… se quedó aparentemente sola…-

- ¿Gusta algo más? Disculpe por hacerla tragar amargos recuerdos… lo siento.-

- No tienes por qué disculparte, nadie está enterado de la situación y nadie pensaría que ella es… pues… diferente… lo que sé… es que es una gran niña y no, gracias, así está todo bien.- la camarera se retiró, ahora solo hacía falta esperar a que les sirvieran el baguette, en eso la campanita de la entrada sonó, anunciando que alguien entraba al lugar, cuatro figuras entraron por esta: dos adultos y dos niños.

- Muy bien ¿ya saben que van a pedir?- preguntó la mujer.

- Maldición ¿que no pudimos ir a casa primero?- gruñó uno de los niños.

- El señor Austria nos invitará lo que queramos.- contestó la chica.

- ¡Entonces yo quiero pasta!-

- ¡Idiota, estamos en un café no en un restaurante italiano!-

- Lovino, no digas esas palabras o sino…- un aura negra apareció de la nada detrás de Elizabeth, haciendo que los infantes temblaran un poco del miedo y se escondieran detrás del austriaco, rápidamente regresó a su estado normal con una gran sonrisa.- *modo berseck: desactivado* Entonces… vengan a pedir ¿Qué esperan?-

- Pero Hungary…- intentó detenerlos el hombre.

- Shhh ya va a empezar de tacaño.- interrumpió Lovino a Roderich. Desde donde estaban ambas chicas Isabel miraba aquella escena, no dijo nada pero se sintió en parte algo triste pues ella no podía convivir así, parecían una linda familia, cosa que ella no tenia y el único hermano que tenía no estaba más con ella, ahora solo estaba con Ana a quien quería mucho y hasta la sentía como su hermana, entre sus pensamientos oyó la palabra tacaño, la cual era completamente desconocida para la menor, por lo que no dudó en preguntarle a su nana.

- Ana… ¿Qué es tacaño?- preguntó con aire de inocencia. Las cuatro figuras oyeron la pregunta de la pequeña e instintivamente voltearon a verla sin querer culparla.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó Ana.- No lo dijo con malas intenciones.-

- No tiene nada de malo, después de todo a los niños les gusta aprender.- contestó Eli con una sonrisa.

- Además este tío sabe que es la verdad, es un tacaño.- comentó Romano.

- ¡Yo solo quiero pasta!- apenas y se oyó esa voz por lo que lo ignoraron.- Ayyy…- dijo al darse cuenta de que no le habían prestado atención.

- Entonces las dejamos, que tengan buena tarde.- los cuatro regresaron al mostrador donde comenzaron a pedir, la mesera finalmente regresó con el baguette y puso los platos en la mesa.

- Provecho.- dijo y se retiró.

**Flannya:** Muajajajaja sufre en silencio, ok no. Pienso que tal vez al siguiente capítulo ya se conozcan ambos.


	11. capitulo 11

Estaba en sentado en su oficina, clasificando unos papeles, el olor a café inundaba el lugar, de cierta manera estaba apresurado pues tenia que ir a casa de sus superiores para acabar unos trabajos y de ahí irse a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba. Después de una media hora casi acababa de terminar de clasificar los archivos, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que había terminado a buena hora, si apresuraba el paso llegaría antes y obviamente comenzaría el trabajo con cierta ventaja sobre el tiempo. Llamó a su secretaria y le ordenó que guardase los documentos respecto a su clasificación, esta los tomó y guardó en los archiveros, una vez que terminó ella se retiró del lugar cerrando la puerta, la última se volvió a abrir y entró…

- ¡ALFRED! ¡AMIGO!- gritaba de manera alegre Fredie.

- No tengo dinero, si es lo que quieres.-le advirtió Alfred.

- ¿Cómo crees que vengo a pedirte dinero?-

- Normalmente cuando me visitas es para eso, es común de ti.- contestó el rubio con cierta seguridad.

- Pe… pe… ¡Ba! Cambiando de tema me mandaron a avisarte que tal vez iba a venir uno de tus cuates, ya sabes… uno de los hijos de los reyes o algo así, eso era todo, no creas que venía a otra cosa… aunque no estaría nada mal que me dijeras cuando te vas a casar…- le dijo mientras se acercaba al escritorio para sentarse sobre este.

- Eso lo veremos el día de la cena, aunque según Aarón va a ser más o menos en un mes… claro… si es que no nos casan antes.- contestó desganado.

- Disfruta el tiempo que te queda de soltero y solo por esa simple razón iremos a beber unos días antes de tu boda, yo invitaré esta vez.-

- No tienes por qué hacerlo, no tienes tanto dinero después de todo…-

- ¿Acaso me llamaste pobre?- preguntó "ofendido" por la respuesta anterior.

- No es eso, sino… que mejor guarda ese dinero, en vez de ir a un bar compramos cervezas y películas de acción para ver en mi casa ¿Qué te parece?-

- Mmmmm… pienso que es una buena idea… aunque deberían de haber chicas…-

- Tu siempre pensando en chicas.- tomó unos papeles que estaban es su escritorio, los situó debajo de su brazo, se levantó del asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.- Nos vemos luego, iré a terminar este trabajo.-

- Claro, deja que salga de tu oficina para que la cierres, como tienes un importante trabajo manejas papeles importantes y no podemos permitir que extraños entren a revisarlos.-

- Creo que te daré trabajo extra, de ahora en adelante cuidaras mi oficina.- los ojos de Fred se abrieron por completo y de estos destallaba un gran brillo.

- ¿Es… es enserio?- preguntó el otro como ilusionado.

- No, realmente no, si alguien intentase entrar y tú luchases contra esa persona… ella obtendría lo que busca… así que mejor no…-

- *puchero* Eres malo conmigo…-

- Si, si, si… ¿Cómo no? Ahora si nos vemos.- y cerró la puerta, comenzó a caminar en dirección de la entrada del edificio, en lo que caminaba iba buscando las llaves del auto, cuando de pronto tropezó con otra persona. Los papeles volaron a los alrededores, los trabajadores miraron atónitos aquella escena, los policías presentes corrieron inmediatamente a la escena para auxiliar a uno de los participantes y esposar al otro. Con ayuda de los oficiales ambos hombre se levantaron del suelo y los trabajadores comenzaron a recoger los papeles.

- _Maldición.-_ pensó Alfred.-_ Justo cuando tengo apurancia me tiene que suceder esto.-_ una de las secretarias se acercó para entregarle los papeles, el extendió su mano para tomarlos pero en eso un hombre jaló bruscamente sus manos hacia la espalda y le puso unas esposas.- ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Por qué me esposan?! ¡No soy un criminal!- comenzó a gritar de lo espantado que estaba.

- Esto es por tirar a su majestad.- le contestó con seriedad el policía.

- Por favor, ya no estamos en los tiempos antiguos.- continuó nervioso.

- Su majestad la reina ha dicho que cuidemos al príncipe.-

- Pero… ¡¿ACASO NO SABEN QUIEN SOY YO?!- volvió a preguntar pero esta vez más nervioso de lo que estaba.

- No nos interesa.- Alfred intentó poner resistencia pero uno de los policías le pegó en el estómago ocasionando que este se dejara caer por el dolor y ser llevado por los oficiales, los presentes no decían nada solo miraban la escena, querían ayudar al rubio pero era imposible solo empeorarían la situación.

- ¡ALTO!- se oyó una voz desde el fondo, los oficiales se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz, al verla soltaron inmediatamente y con mucho cuidado a Alfred, claro que también le quitaron las esposas, quien se retorcía de dolor. La chica se acercó de manera rápida pero a la vez elegante hasta donde estaba el chico.- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto angustiada mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de él.

- Si…- le contestó mientras situaba sus manos en el estómago.- Creo…- la chica se levantó de donde estaba y volteó a ver a los trabajadores, quienes seguían observando lo que sucedía con cierto miedo.

- Llamen a una ambulancia por favor.- les dijo, al decir eso la secretaria marcó el numero de un hospital, finalizada la llamada le comentó a la joven que ya venían en camino, ella se volvió a arrodillar ante el rubio quien al parecer ya se encontraba mejor.

- Veo que te preocupas más por el que por mí que soy tu hermano.- comentó un chico con cierta naturalidad y absolutamente sin la intención de culparla.

-¡Hermano!- exclamó ella sorprendida.- Lo… lo siento… no fue mi intención.-

- No te preocupes, después de todo no lo hice con tal de culparte.- se acercó a donde estaba el dúo y le extendió la mano a Alfred.- ¿Estas bien? Perdónalos, solo siguieron órdenes.- el rubio sin pensarlo más tomó su mano y se levantó con un poco de dificultad.

- Me siento un poco mejor, así que no creo que sea necesaria la ambulancia.-

- Pero ya se le llamó, además sería bueno que lo revisaran, después de todo no fue un golpe cualquiera.- comentó la chica.

- Sharon… como siempre… preocupándote por los demás…- dijo su hermano con una sonrisa.

- Ese es nuestro deber como funcionarios estar al pendiente de lo que nuestra población necesite ¿o me equivoco?-

- Para nada, estas en lo correcto y me gusta que tengas esa forma de pensar… ahora para ustedes.- lo último lo dijo dirigiéndose a los policías.- Este hombre es Alfred F. Jones.- todos los oficiales simplemente bajaron la mirada, sabían lo que habían hecho y ellos sabían que no había sido a cualquier persona.- Si estuviéramos en los viejos tiempos, como saben, estarían sentenciados a muerte pero… afortunadamente estamos en el ahora en el cual esos horrosos actos ya no se cometen, ¿tienen algo que decir?-

- Si usted lo permite majestad.- contestó uno de ellos.

- Adelante.-

- Lo sentimos, no debimos de…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que lo interrumpió Alfred.

- No se preocupen, con un "lo siento" es más que suficiente, ahora si me permites Vicent, tengo que ir a tu casa para arreglar unos asuntos.-

- Entonces, si ese es el caso, vamos.-


	12. Capitulo 12

Una vez arreglaron el asunto con los policías y la ambulancia los tres salieron del edificio, Alfred les comentó que tenía que ir al palacio para tratar unos asuntos con sus padres, por lo que los jóvenes decidieron regresar en el auto de él y no en el que habían llegado al lugar. Por petición de Vicent, Alfred los llevó al parque más cercano, ya que el mayor quería caminar un rato para distraerse, al llegar, Sharon a lo lejos divisó a unos jugando y no pudo evitar ir con ellos.

- ¡Princesa!- gritaron los niños alegres de tener a su majestad ahí, las madres de los pequeños hicieron reverencia seguidos por estos.

- No tiene por qué haber tanta formalidad.- comentó la chica con una sonrisa, hizo una seña e inmediatamente se fue a jugar con los niños. Desde atrás ambos miraban la escena, uno sin entender y el otro con una simple sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres ir por un café o algo?- preguntó Alfred.

- Vamos, solo le preguntaré a Sharon si gusta algo.- Vicent caminó hasta donde estaba Sharon con los niños, al llegar, al igual que a su hermana, los presentes hicieron una pequeña reverencia y el los saludó. Su hermana se acercó a él y este le preguntó que si quería algo de la cafetería.

- Mmmmm… creo que nada… así está bien.- contestó.

- ¿Segura? ¿Un jugo, agua… algo?- insistía Vicent.

- Nada hermano, solo no me vayan a dejar aquí.-

- No te preocupes, jamás te dejaría abandona.- el rubio regresó con su acompañante y ambos comenzaron a caminar a una cafetería que estaba al otro lado de la calle, llegaron al lugar y como era de esperarse los presentes hicieron una reverencia, se sentaron en la mesa más cercana e inmediatamente una de las camareras los atendió.

- Bu-bu-buenas tardes…- saludó con cierta dificultad la chica.

- Buenas tardes.- contestaron ambos hombres al unísono.

- ¿Qué desean?- preguntó la chica un poco más calmada, discretamente Vicent miró el rostro de la chica y notó que esta estaba ligeramente sonrojada por lo cual esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ¿Quién no se sonrojaría por tener a un chico lindo frente a ustedes? Cada quien pidió lo que se les apetecía y la chica inmediatamente caminó hacia el mostrador para entregar la orden.

- Oye…- comenzó Alfred una conversación.- ¿Por qué tu hermana prefirió quedarse allá con los niños?-

- Hehehe a ella le encantan los niños, siempre deseó un hermanito o hermanita menor, quería tener a alguien a quien cuidar y querer, alguien más pequeña que ella, después de todo es la más chica de nosotros tres.- contestó mientras ambos contemplaban a la joven por la ventana desde donde estaban sentados, se veía tan alegre.

- Ya veo… por cierto… si tú no vas a ser el que te vas a casar… ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

- Regrese porque es nuestro deber estar presentes en esa cena, me hubiese gustado heredar el trono, después de todo esa había sido la razón por la que me había esforzado demasiado, además de que por ser el mayor y ser hombre el trono me correspondía a mí por derecho, sin embargo no hubiese podido casarme ya que la mujer de parte de la familia real española o como antes se le conocía y por la formación del imperio, es la más pequeña y los mayores son hombres… Por lo tanto tiene que ser Sharon o Alice una de las que case…-

- ¿Y cuál de las tres va a casar su majestad? Digo si no es molesta la pregunta.-

- A Alice, Sharon es muy fácil de manipular, muy sentimental, demasiado "frágil" simplificando todo, mientras que Alice es muy testaruda, algo fría, seria cuando se trata de trabajar y a ella nadie, más que mi madre, la ha logrado manipular.-

- ¿Te puedo hacer una observación?-

- Por supuesto.- contestó el joven mientras acercaba la taza de café a sus labios.

- A pesar de que tú siempre mantienes esa sonrisa en alto y asemejas a una persona recta, de buenos principios y que da un aire a buen gobernador… pero también tienes tu lado oscuro, claro como todos.- lentamente y con una sonrisa maliciosa, bajó la taza de café y miró fijamente a Alfred.

- Puede que sea así, pero al menos yo no soy ambicioso como mi madre... yo pienso en las personas al igual que Sharon, pienso en su forma de vida y la manera en la que se ganan el dinero, si yo fuera el que fuese a gobernar cambiaria tantas cosas… nuestro país ha fortalecido sus raíces, y no creas que todo fue de manera limpia, para que ese cambio sucediera hubieron muchos sacrificios, recortes de dinero, menos empleo y como consecuencia una pequeña parte de la población fue la que resultó afectada, eso mi madre no lo vio, ella no se tentó el corazón para lograr lo que tanto trabajo y esfuerzo le costó… por eso es que manda a la mayor y no a la menor, porque sabe que si es quien ella piensa que va a mandar la casa real como esposo… *sonrisa* no dejara caer tan fácil lo que ha construido.- Alfred ya no quiso seguir hablando sobre ese tema, llamó a la mesera y pidió la cuenta, Vicent vio que su amigo tenía la intención de pagar también lo que había pedido pero lo detuvo.- No creas que no traje dinero Al, deja que yo invite esta vez… por favor…- el rubio terminó aceptando la propuesta, pagaron y se retiraron ambos, cruzaron la calle y vieron que Sharon seguía jugando con los niños, se veía tan alegre y hasta inocente.- ¡Sharon, es hora de irnos, hay que regresar a casa!- gritó Vincent, los niños se comenzaron a reír, pues había parecido que le habían hablado a una niña y no una adolescente, la mencionada se despidió uno por uno de los niños, deseándoles suerte y diciéndoles que se portaran bien. Caminó hasta donde estaban ambos chicos y de ahí se dirigieron al auto de Alfred para irse al palacio, al prender el auto una canción se escuchó: My heart will go on. Por alguna razón le gustaba mucho esa canción a la joven y al recordar algo se sonrojó furiosamente, los chicos no hicieron caso porque aunque le preguntaran no les diría la razón por la que se había sonrojado.

- Si quieren pongo un disco.- sugirió Alfred.

- No es necesario.- contestaron ambos hermanos, así con la música de la radio llegaron al palacio, Alfred esperó a que los hermanos bajaran y entraran a la casa para cerrar al auto, al finalizar esta acción se dirigió a la oficina de sus superiores e inmediatamente comenzaron a trabajar, el silencio se mantuvo por un rato y si se rompía era para hablar sobre el trabajo, realmente se estaba volviendo muy aburrido, solo trabajo y trabajo, nada más que trabajo, hasta que la reina se cansó.

- Y bien… ¿Ya escogiste que atuendo vas a utilizar el día de la cena?- preguntó la mujer intentando cambiar el ambiente.

- Mmmmm… la verdad… es que tenía pensado utilizar un traje…- Amelia hizo una diminuta mueca y continuó con la conversación.

- ¿Vas a usar esos trajes viejos? Por favor, eres parte de la aristocracia, deberías de usar un traje diferente.-

- Pero es que no tengo de esos, se me hacen muy cursis… solo no le digan a Roderich que dije eso por favor.-

- No te preocupes no diremos nada.- aseguró Aarón.- Pero si tienes que usar un traje diferente, sino parecerá que vienes del trabajo.-

- Eso no importa… solo… terminemos esto y después me enseñan el traje, tengo cosas que hacer.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

**Ahora sí, ahora sí, en el siguiente capítulo comenzará la historia, gracias por leer y seguir esta historia :D**


	13. Capitulo 13

Uno, dos, tres… ¿en qué me quedé? Ya hasta se había olvidado de cuantos trajes se había probado, estaba cansado pero no quería decir nada por miedo a que la reina entrase en modo Berseck, todos esos trajes que se estaba probando le parecían muy anticuados y… feos… no es que le quisiera mandar una indirecta a su amigo austriaco, era solo que… no eran de su agrado ese tipo de trajes, veía que la mujer sacaba un traje tras otro ¿Pues cuántos de esos tenia Aarón? Ya no soportaba estaba a punto de explotar.

- Ammm… ¿Amelia?- preguntó Alfred con los ánimos caídos.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede Alfie?- preguntó con mucha ternura mientras incrustaba unas agujas en la tela.

- No me digas así, no me gusta, se oye… demasiado tierno… así que por favor no me llames así… dejando a un lado eso… ¿no sabía que te gustaba la costura?-

- Me fascina, es mi pasatiempo preferido, eso de leer no me agrada del todo ¿Quién crees que les hizo el vestido a mis hijas?-

- Wow.- dijo algo sorprendido.- Pensé que había sido un sastre cualquiera y no… tu…- ante ese comentario la mujer comenzó a apretar el carrete que sostenía en sus manos y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Alfred, tanto que hasta Aarón se sintió algo intimidado.- Perdona… no creí que te fueras a molestar… lo siento *sonrisa nerviosa* después de todo debo de admitir que esos vestidos eran muy lindos, siempre pensé que un sastre de primera los había hecho, por el diseño, tipo de tela, adornos y la costura *nótese el sarcasmo*.- una venita resaltó en la cien de la mujer al escuchar todo eso, Aarón sabía que eso no iba a acabar bien por lo que se refugió dentro del baño, ahora Alfred recibiría la furia de la reina, tragó saliva nervioso e intentó hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para que se calmara.- Lo siento, lo siento, no fue mi intención decirte eso… lo que quería decir… pues e-era que tú eres muy buena sastre… creo que la mejor que…- pero al ver que la mujer seguía furiosa decidió callarse y recibir su merecido. Al no seguir hablando Amelia sonrió y continuó componiéndole el traje, el silencio reinó por un gran tiempo, Aarón ya no estaba escondido sino que ahora estaba sentado en el balcón leyendo el periódico y Alfred… pues no tenía otra opción para escapar más que esperar, así que tu tuvo que soportar el seguir esperando a que Amelia terminara de componer el vestido.

- ¡Listo!- dijo la reina de manera alegre, Alfred bajó del asiento donde estaba, se acercó a un espejo y se miró haciendo una mueca.

- Que raro me veo.- dijo con los ánimos caídos.

- No digas eso, te ves muy bien y sobre todo guapo, me gustas para yerno pero no se puede.- ante tal comentario un leve sonrojo surgió en las mejillas del rubio.

- Y aunque se hubiese podido… yo no soy una persona calificada para casarme con una de sus hijas.-

- Eso es lo de menos, ahora que el traje ya está ¿Qué harás?-

- Pues tengo pensado ir a comprar unas cosas… antes… ¿Cuándo va a ser la cena?-

- En dos días.- contestó como si nada.

- ¡¿EN DOS DIAS?! ¡¿NO QUE ERA EN UNA SEMANA?!- gritó muy sorprendido.

- Iba a ser en una semana pero decidimos que lo mejor sería adelantarlo, además Alice llega mañana y pienso que sería mejor quitarnos ese pequeño pendiente de encima para que así mi hija se olvide de preocupaciones y disfrute su estancia aquí.-

- Creo que solo la pondrás más nerviosa… además… no tiene caso que la hayas mandado a estudiar a una escuela tan lejos, hay personas que quieren ir a la escuela y no pueden.-

- No me digas eso, haces que me sienta mal… además ya se va a casar, solo espero que haya aprendido algo, ahora… ve el lado bueno, conocerás a tu futura esposa ¿no estas feliz por eso?- Alfred no contestó y volteó a ver a otro lado.

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya a terminar con mis cosas.-

- Alfie.- dijo Amelia con mucha ternura.- No te enojes, después de todo es la verdad y tienes que aceptarla, para que veas que soy una buena persona y jefa te daré el día de mañana libre para que medites bien la situación y veas que no es para nada malo…-

- Para ti no porque tú no te vas a casar.- la interrumpió molesto.

- Alfred.- continuó pero con un tono serio.- No quiero problemas y menos contigo, lo sabes, es mejor dejar esto por la paz y aceptar como está la situación, si quieres irte adelante, vete, total ya terminamos el trabajo, llévate el traje, lo usaras el día de la cena.-

- ¿Es enserio? ¿Tengo que usarlo?- preguntó desganado.

- Yo te recomiendo que sí, a menos que quieras que la reina malvada surja.- contestó Aarón haciéndose bolita, cuidándose de un posible ataque. Sin otra opción el rubio tomó de mala gana el traje al igual que unos papeles, se despidió y salió de la habitación rumbo a su auto, aun llevaba el traje que le habían prestado, lo primero que haría al llegar a su casa sería cambiarse de ropa, solo deseaba que Freddie no estuviese afuera esperándolo porque se burlaría a mas no poder de él y aunque no lo admitía ese tipo siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Llegó a su casa y afortunadamente no había nadie esperándolo, entró con rapidez y se cambió, de nuevo tomó las llaves del auto y emprendió su camino al supermercado.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- La cena será en dos días a las siete de la noche, la niña tiene que estar lista una hora antes, saldremos de aquí 6:15 para llegar allá 6:45, el tiempo de sobra será para conversar un rato con los reyes y esperar a que lleguen los invitados.- decía Ignacio, Ana estaba atenta escuchando, el día se acercaba, al menos simplemente conocería al que se iba a casar con su pequeña protegida, pero poco a poco se acercaba más el día de la boda, aun no le habían dado información oficial sobre ese tema pero había logrado escuchar la fecha que sería anunciada en dos días. Sería una doble boda, sencilla pero sería una boda, aun así la simple idea de que Isabel se iba a casar con alguien mucho mayor no le agradaba en lo absoluto pero tenía que aceptarlo, no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, estaba agradecida de que Ignacio le permitiese quedarse con la niña, realmente había sido increíble, cualquier otra persona le hubiese dicho que no, así que por el momento tenía que conformarse.

- ¿Y sus majestades cuando llegan a este recinto?- preguntó la chica.

- Mañana en la mañana, te pido que estés presente en la llegada de ellos, ten en cuenta que tu solo te dedicas a cuidar a María Isabel, por nada vayas a descuidarla, ten mucho cuidado con el mayor, conociéndolo… sería capaz de hacerte algo, no solo a ti sino… a todas…-

- ¿Acaso estas asustado? Ese… mocoso, como le llamas tú, ¿es al que tanto miedo le tienes?- lo cuestionó Ana.

- Olvídate de esa estupidez, además yo simplemente soy uno de sus primos, nunca habría tenido oportunidad de gobernar.-

- A menos que… los matases…-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Los dos días pasaron de manera rápida, la hora de la cena se acercaba, Alfred se miraba en el espejo de su habitación, soltó un suspiro y una mueca.

- No puede ser… ¿Por qué?- se preguntó, dio la media vuelta y dirigió a la salida para subirse al automóvil que le esperaba para llevarlo al palacio.


	14. capitulo 14

Se miraba en el espejo, de pies a cabeza, después de todo el traje no le quedaba tan mal pero aun así no era de su agrado, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era hora de irse, ya que tenía que llegar mucho antes para corroborar que todo estaba en perfecto orden y listo. Afuera de su casa estaba un auto esperándolo para llevarlo al palacio, se subió y una vez que se aseguró de que tenía todo lo que iba a "necesitar" le ordenó al chofer que ya se podían retirar. Llegó y lo primero que pensó en hacer fue ir a ver a sus majestades, no tardó mucho en la oficina y salió de esta pero dirigiéndose esta vez a la cocina, sacó su teléfono y comenzó a arreglar unos asuntos a través de este, cuando…

- Hola Alfred.- dijo una voz coqueteándole, se detuvo y volteó a ver quién era la dueña de la voz.

- Alice.- susurró, la chica se acercó a él y comenzó a rodearlo mientras lo examinaba de pies a cabeza.

- No estas nada mal.- comenzó mordiéndose el labio.- Me hubieses gustado para marido pero desgraciadamente no se puede, ya que te vas a casar.- Alfred no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante aquellas palabras y esto no pasó por desapercibido por la chica. Unos pasos se comenzaron a oír, al parecer alguien venia corriendo.

- ¡Alice!- gritó Sharon agitada.- Te dije que no me dejaras, eres mala.- la mencionada se acercó a su hermana y le tomó ambas manos mientras sonreía.- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó sin entender.

- Nada... ven vamos donde Alfred.- caminaron unos cuantos metros y llegaron a donde estaba el rubio esperándolas.- Míralo ¿no crees que se ve realmente apuesto?- Sharon se sonrojó un poco y simplemente asintió.

-No quiero ser grosero pero tengo que ir a ver si todo está listo para la cena.-

- ¿Cena?- preguntó Alice.

- Si… van a hacer una cena ¿no te ha contado tu mama?-

- No, de hecho me acaban de avisar que ella quiere hablar conmigo pero no me dijeron sobre que, si ese es el caso nos vemos al rato.- Cada quien tomó su propio rumbo, Alfred hacia la cocina y las chicas rumbo a la habitación de su madre.

- Toc toc.- llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.- ordenó la voz de un hombre. Ambas hermanas iban a entrar al lugar pero su padre dijo que querían hablar con su hermana sobre unas cosas y que ella debía de esperar en su habitación. Sin protestar se dirigió de manera rápida a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y tomó un oso de peluche para abrazarlo ¿acaso lo que a su hermana le iban a decir era serio? Esa era la única respuesta que tenía, pasaron los minutos y su hermana no llegaba por lo que decidió ir a sus aposentos, tocó la puerta pero no había respuesta alguna, en eso oyó unos pasos volteó y vio que ahí venia su hermana mientras que del otro lado venia su hermano. Los tres se juntaron afuera de la habitación, nadie dijo nada, simplemente hubo silencio.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

El baño estaba listo al igual que el vestido y sus accesorios, solo faltaba algo: María Isabel. Ana la había estado buscando por toda la casa pero no la encontraba, buscó debajo de las camas, en todos los cuartos, en el jardín trasero y en las bodegas pero simplemente no la encontraba.

- ¡ISABEL! ¡VEN QUE TE TENGO QUE BAÑAR!- gritaba una y otra vez pero simplemente la menor no salía de su escondite, entró a la casa y comenzó a buscar de nuevo, esperanzada de que la hallaría pronto.

- ¿Sucede algo malo Ana?- preguntó el segundo hijo de los reyes.

- Su-su su majestad, disculpe.- la joven hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- No tienes por qué ser tan formal, después de todo no me gusta que la gente haga eso, todos somos humanos, no por ser parte de la aristocracia quiere decir que viviremos por siempre o que somos diferentes.-

- En parte tiene razón pero aquí lo que nos diferencia son los estatus sociales, aunque varios digan que somos iguales siempre habrá algo o alguien que haga la diferencia.-

- Ana, esta conversación no es muy agradable, mejor cambiemos de tema… ¿A quién o que buscas?-

- A la niña Isabel, no la encuentro por ningún lado.- el príncipe Jorge no contestó, se quedó pensativo, tomó la mano de la joven y la jaló en dirección a la habitación más alejada de las principales. Al llegar notaron que la puerta estaba semi-abierta, el joven lucia serio.

- Por nuestra culpa es que ella está sola, nosotros le arrebatamos a la única persona que tenía, Antonio siempre le enseñó a ser positiva, a ver las cosas buenas de la vida, aceptar los cambios que se presentasen y que ellos como naciones tenían que ver por el bien de su pueblo, que siempre estuviese sonriente y sobre todo… que no llorara ante los demás… él se veía tan fuerte, siempre aconsejando a los demás, a motivarlos a sonreír y a no deprimirse… pero cuando empezó la guerra de independencia el Antonio que conocíamos desapareció, se volvió incapaz de sonreír, siempre que nos encontrábamos en peleas se volvía un monstruo, su faceta era tan distinta y al perder… según nos contaron su sonrisa tardó mucho en regresar y en ese transcurso cayó en una depresión que preocupo a muchos.- Ana no dijo nada, simplemente bajó la mirada y comenzó a recordar el rostro de Antonio sonriente, unos recuerdos llevaron a otros, los recuerdos que tanto odiaba, que le causaban dolor de alguna manera y vio el rostro del español furioso, con ganas de matar a todos los que le impedían llegar, ver y separaron de su hermana, al ver cada fragmento de ese recuerdo en su memoria, daba pasos hacia atrás, Jorge supo que lo que pasaba por su mente no era nada agradable.- Ana… creo que será mejor que vayas con la niña, ella debe de estar ahí… nos vemos al rato…- el joven se dio la media vuelta y poco a poco comenzó a alejarse, Ana entró con cuidado a la habitación intentando no hacer ruido, ahí estaba, parada frente a la ventana abrazando su osito de peluche.

- Mi niña… es hora de que te bañe, para que te arregle y vayamos a la cena.- la niña no dijo nada por lo que Ana se acercó a ella, se agachó de manera que quedara a la misma altura y la abrazó, la pequeña contestó el abrazo y la joven pudo oír como sollozaba.- Tranquila, no llores, dime ¿Qué hacías aquí?-

- Nada nana, por favor no insistas, será mejor que nos apuremos…-

- No estaré tranquila hasta que me digas que te sucede, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.-

- Pero esto es un secreto mío, así que mejor te contaré después.- Ana no quiso insistir, por lo que regresaron a la habitación, la bañó, cambió y peinó, la joven bajó por su maleta y se puso un vestido, el mismo modelo que el que usaba para trabajar, pero más nuevo y de otro color. Una vez estuvieron listas se subieron al mismo auto que sus majestades, Ana solo deseaba que el futuro esposo de su protegida fuera flexible para que así aceptase que ella se quedase a cuidar se Isabel.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Alice se encerró en su cuarto, cerró las ventajas y cortinas, se tiró en su cama y comenzó a golpearla, los peluches y almohadas volaron por la habitación tirando cosas, el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, estaba molesta aunque no se lo había mostrado a su madre, no podía creerlo, nunca se había puesto en su contra siempre acataba lo que ella decía sin importar que fuese, pero lo que pedía… por favor era imposible, aun así en contra de su propia voluntad haría lo que ella le pidiese, no tenia de otra.

- Toc toc.- llamaron a la puerta. En ese instante quería estar sola, quería odiar a su madre por lo menos una vez, había pensado que le había dicho, ella creyó que la razón por la que su madre le había hablado fue para que regresara para pasar el tiempo como una familia pero se había equivocado, ahora sabía que se iba a casar y lo peor era pensar en que tal debía de ser él.

- Señorita por favor abranos, venimos a ayudarla a que se arregle.- Sin otra opción dejó que pasaran, ellas entraron y vieron el desorden de la habitación, llamaron a las encargadas de la limpieza y pusieron manos a la obra mientras que las otras mujeres sacaban un vestido, zapatos y accesorios.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar poco a poco, afortunadamente no se presentó ningún imprevisto y todo, hasta el momento, iba de maravilla. La casa real mexicana (disculpen ya luego pensare bien en otro nombre) ya había llegado, sus altezas y acompañantes entraron, los presentes hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

- Por favor, acompáñennos a la sala de estar, sus majestades bajaran en unos minutos.- entraron a la sala, se sentaron y al poco tiempo la familia real bajó, Alfred venía con ellos, todos se pararon, reverenciaron y se volvieron a sentar a excepción de Ana, ella estaba a un lado de Isabel parada. En eso Alfred giró la mirada y vio a Ana y a la niña.

- _Es la misma chica del parque.-_ pensó. La joven no lo había visto, sino porque se acercó a saludarle, ambos se miraron de una manera extraña pero le tomaron poca importancia.

- En unos minutos la cena será servida, espero que sea de su agrado la comida, ahora hablaremos sobre el por qué estamos aquí.- comenzó la reina.- No sin antes agradecerles a los presentes por tomarse un tiempo para venir, ahora, como saben, nuestros reinos formaran un imperio y para eso es necesario realizar una boda, de nuestra parte será Alice la futura reina y futura esposa del afortunado.-

- Su majestad, es un placer conocerla, como sabe mi nombre es Ignacio y soy como el tutor de mis sobrinos, el príncipe Fernando será el futuro rey y esposo de su hija, solo espero que se lleven bien y no intenten matarse.- unas pequeñas risas por parte de los invitados se oyó.- Confió en que no abran trucos sucios detrás de este matrimonio ¿verdad su alteza?-

- Nosotros somos de palabra y le admito que no hay ningún truco sucio.-


	15. Capitulo 15

Después de la pequeña conversación que tuvieron los presentes, se les invitó a pasar al comedor para cenar respectivamente, esta estuvo un poco callada, solo se miraban entre sí, Alice miraba seriamente a su futuro esposo, quien le regresaba unas sonrisas sarcásticas y retadoras mientras que Sharon simplemente comía silenciosamente y Jorge solo miraba a su hermano suplicándole que se comportara, aunque era inútil. Alfred comía sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie, solo a su plato de comida, Ana le daba de comer a Isabel, lo cual causaba miradas de ternura a las chicas. Así fue mientras comieron, de manera silenciosa e incómoda.

- ¿Quieres más?- preguntó Ana.

- No, gracias. Estoy satisfecha.- contestó con un tono tierno y suave la pequeña Isabel. Un débil aaaah se escuchó en la sala. Poco a poco terminaron los demás de comer y fue cuando a Amelia se le ocurrió algo.

- Bien… ¿Qué les parece si los prometidos van a caminar un poco a los jardines reales?-propuso la reina, Alice sintió que su mamá lo hacía a propósito para castrarla, pero ninguno de estos contestó, solo voltearon a ver a otro lado.- Lila, por favor lleva a mi hija y al joven Héctor (díganme que no tiene nombre por favor) a los jardines y Jeimy por favor guía a Alfred y a la niña Isabel a los jardines pero de rosas.-

- Si señora.- contestaron al mismo tiempo. Ana acompañó a Isabel, ya que era obvio que no la iba a dejar sola con ese hombre, por su parte, Alice hizo unas pequeñas muecas mientras no la miraban los presentes, caminó hasta donde estaba una de las trabajadoras y esta los llevó al exterior.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

En silencio iban caminando, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, Ana miraba como la menor se entretenía viendo el paisaje, era muy hermoso, cualquier persona se inspiraría y sentiría calma estando ahí, claro que ellas no estaban para descansar.

- Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.- comentó Ana con una sonrisa rompiendo el silencio que se había formado desde un inicio.

- ¿Eh?- volteó Alfred a verla al no entender lo que quería decir.- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó para librarse de dudas.

- Oh, es que aún no le han comentado… se me había olvidado que no estaba enterado de esto pero, yo me he encargado de la niña desde hace unos años, creo que fui su primera niñera y seguiré siéndolo… por mi salario no se preocupe, quedara a cargo de la corona real mexicana ¿Algún comentario al respecto?-

- Ninguno, todo está bien.- no lo había pensado pero ahora que Ana sacaba el tema le convenía que ella se quedara a cargo de Isabel, pues ahora no solo trataría asuntos de un país, sino dos y casi no tendría tiempo para cuidar de ella. Ahora solo le quedaba conocer un poco más a la mayor y ver si era una persona confiable, después de todo la menor viviría en su casa y no dejaría entrar a cualquier persona a esta.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Al otro lado de los jardines una pareja caminaba igual que los primeros tres, en silencio, Alice solo pensaba en las cosas que haría para cuidar al país y a ella de él, nunca se habían llevado, siempre habían sido "enemigos", desde pequeños cada vez que se veían se la pasaban de pelea en pelea y ahora se casaría con él, vaya suerte que tenía.

- No pensé que acabaría casándome contigo.- comentó Héctor con un tono malicioso.

- ¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó Alice seria, quería mostrarse firme y fuerte ante él.

- Jajajaja… ya veo porque eres tú la que se casa… no estas nada mal, pero tu hermanita me parece mucho más hermosa…-

- A mi hermana no la metas en esto, ella no ha te ha hecho nada.- contestó casi gritándole, lo cual hizo que su prometido estallara en risas.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Por qué es que eres tan… tan…?-

- ¿Tan cómo?-

- Pues ya sabes, te enojas con facilidad, no eres suave como tu hermana, ella al parecer siempre anda de buen humor…- cortó una flor del seto y se la mostró a la chica.- pero…- prosiguió.- Ese tipo de personas son las que se rompen con facilidad.- dijo finalmente mientras presionaba la rosa en su puño, Alice solo miró, no quiso decir nada pues era verdad lo que acababa de decir.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás tan callada?- pero no hubo respuesta alguna.- Ya veo… creo que… mejor iré a hablar con mi "cuñadita"-

- ¡TE DIJE QUE A ELLA NO TE LE VAS A ACERCAR! Eres… eres una persona… con pensamientos tan sucios… nada más lo veo en tu mirada…-

- Tranquila chica, no te seré infiel…- esas palabras fueron acompañadas de una sonrisa burlona y le soltó la barbilla, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con dirección de regreso al palacio pero Alice se quedó parada en el mismo lugar, viendo como el avanzaba, en eso se detuvo y volteó a verla.- ¿Acaso piensas quedarte aquí sola arriesgándote a que algo te pase?- eso sacó a la joven de sus pensamientos y comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero lo pasó de largo y Héctor al ver su reacción simplemente sonrió para sí mismo y se dijo.- Creo que me divertiré un poco.- y reanudó la caminata.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

En el balcón principal Sharon contemplaba las estrellas y el bello cielo azul, no notó que un segundo se acercaba para hacerle compañía, sino que se dio cuenta hasta oír su voz.

- Esta hubiese sido la escena perfecta para un secuestrador o asesino.- comentó el chico e inmediatamente Sharon volteó a verlo.

- No te acerques así… me espantaste Jorge…-

- Jejejeje, lo siento, no quise asustarte… dime… ¿te gusta contemplar las estrellas?-

- Son muy bonitas o eso es para mí, me encanta como se ve el cielo azul, lo que me gusta de estar aquí es por como se ve, en la ciudad el cielo se ve rojo y no me gusta.-

- El rojo no se ve muy bien brotando de la piel de las personas… ¿te parece si mejor cambiamos de tema?-

- Claro.-

- A ti… ¿te hubiese gustado ser reina?-

- Por supuesto, no por los lujos ni nada, sino que me hubiese encantado ayudar a los que menos tienen y cambiar algunas cosas… pero ahora eso será responsabilidad de mi hermana… lo único bueno… es que me voy a poder casar con quien yo quiera…-

- Por eso dicen que la felicidad tiene un precio, estoy seguro de que encontraras a alguien que te amé y valore mucho, después de todo, con los mayores respetos, eres muy linda… eres la clase de chica que querrían los caballeros y buenos hombres como madre de sus hijos.- un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de la joven al igual que una diminuta sonrisa.

- Ya llegara el tiempo en que busque a alguien con quien compartir mi vida, mientras disfrutare de mi juventud.-

- Así tiene que ser, pero estoy seguro que no tardaras mucho en encontrarlo.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Alfred mantuvo una conversación con Ana y pudo deducir que ella si era una persona confiable, dejaría que cuidase de la niña, solo… esperaba llevarse bien con ella, pues a pesar de verse "indefensa" al parecer era alguien de carácter un tanto difícil. Alfred vio que la niña estaba cansada y propuso que regresasen al interior del palacio para que descansara. Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos en la sala, decidieron la fecha y hora de la boda, quedando en que sería en un mes y que invitarían a los reyes de los países aliados. Un rato después se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares, los prometidos se verían hasta dentro de un mes y de ahí… pues ya verían como se acostumbrarían a vivir juntos, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Un día cualquiera estaba Alfred sentado viendo la televisión, pero como no había nada bueno pensó que sería mejor irse a descansar un rato, en las escaleras se resbaló de una manera en la que cayó de espaldas y rodó hasta estrellarse contra el sofá.

- A-ay…- se quejó y sobó su cabeza, miró las escaleras y un raro pensamiento le vino a la mente.- _Eso será muy peligroso para María, será mejor que pongan una rejilla, no quiero que se lastime.-_ e inmediatamente reaccionó.- ¡¿Qué rayos hago pensando eso?! Mejor me iré a dormir.

~~~~~~ .~~~~~~

Regrese después de estar un poco ausentada, pero era mi última semana de vacaciones y con juegos nuevos, animes que ver y diversión en un grupo en face se me fue el tiempo.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión adelante, háganmela saber, pienso que tal vez deberé de hacer los capítulos un poco más largos pues si va algo lenta la historia.


	16. Capitulo 16

Un mes, realmente se fue rápido el tiempo, un mes… cuando se dio cuenta la fecha de cuando se iba a casar se acercaba y hoy… hoy era el día, se puso el traje que Amelia escogió para él. Pensaba en que ahora esa niña viviría con él, no la podía tratar como a su mujer porque era una niña, tampoco podía tratarla como su padre, pues podría traerle tal vez problemas posteriormente, así que… ya luego pensaría en como la trataría. Una vez que estuvo listo tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió al palacio, lugar en el que iba a ser la boda, llegó como si nada, inmediatamente fue a revisar que todo estuviese listo para fiesta. Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, poco a poco las mesas se fueron llenando, la única boda que sería publica sería la de Alice con Héctor, la suya… seria privada, únicamente estarían presente sus majestades, la niña, su nana y él. Iba caminando por los pasillos, metido en su teléfono, no vio cuando abrieron la puerta de una habitación y terminó chocando con esta, se sobó la cabeza y se levantó del piso, alzó la mirada y ahí vio a Alice, con un hermoso vestido blanco escotado, el cabello recogido, maquillada con mucha delicadeza y escases, en sus labios un hermoso labial rojo resplandecía y combinaba con sus bellos ojos grises, se veía muy hermosa.

- Hermana… creí que no estabas entusiasmada con tu boda.- comentó Sharon.

- Baaa, una cosa es que no esté interesada en casarme con ese idiota, pero… será la primera y única vez que me case, por lo que quiero lucir hermosa.- contestó la joven modelando su vestido.- Ahora vámonos, sino mi mamá se va a enojar.-Alfred vio como las hermanas se retiraban con varias empleadas del lugar tras de ellas.

- Me hubiese gustado casarme con alguien así de grande.-dijo para sí mismo y continuó caminando.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Ana y María ya estaban listas, las maletas inundaban el lugar, esa habitación se veía vacía y triste, sin ningún juguete fuera, nada regado, simplemente todo empacado, solamente las cosas que acababan de usar eran las que le daban un poco de vida al tocador, que una vez, estuvo lleno de juguetes, las maletas se mandarían en el transcurso del día a la casa de Alfred.

- Es hora de irnos.- comentó Ana mientras tomaba una pequeña maletita, donde llevaba cosas que podían necesitar en el fiesta. Como no recibía respuesta alguna por parte de la pequeña volteó a verla y notó que se veía algo triste.- ¿Qué te sucede mi amor?-

- Es que a partir de hoy viviré en casa de un extraño y tú ya no estarás conmigo.- contestó mientras abrazaba a su osito de peluche con fuerza.

- No digas esas cosas Isabel, te prometí que siempre me quedaría a tu lado y eso haré, no me quedare en las noches como solía hacerlo aquí pero estaré contigo en las mañanas y tardes, así que no estés triste.- Isabel esbozó una sonrisa, se paró del asiento y dio un par de vueltas mostrando su vestido.

- Nana, es hora de irnos.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Una media hora antes de la gran boda, en la oficina de Amelia se llevó a cabo una pequeña ceremonia, en la cual Alfred se casaba con Isabel, solo estuvieron presentes los reyes, sus hijos la casa real mexicana y Ana. Después de eso se dirigieron al jardín principal, donde se llevaría a cabo la boda de Alice y Héctor. Una fiesta sencilla pero a la vez elegante, de la cual los invitados disfrutaban entusiasmados, Alice mantuvo una sonrisa y felicidad falsas al igual que Héctor, aparentemente estaban felices de haberse casado pero en el fondo lo odiaban, en especial Alice. Isabel se la pasó sentada junto con Ana, ya que la menor no quería ir a ningún lado, los invitados se comenzaron a ir uno por uno, hasta que no quedó nadie. Alfred con algo de nervios se acercó a donde estaba su ahora esposa.

- Este…- Ana volteó.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la joven.

- Si… pienso… que es hora de irnos… ya es tarde… y por lo que veo la niña… ya se durmió… debe de ser incómodo para ella estar durmiendo en un asiento.-

- Me parece perfecto.- contestó Ana y tomó la maletita que llevaba, se subieron al auto de Alfred, condujo en completo silencio hasta llegar a su casa, entraron y Ana se quedó parada en la entrada con la niña, quien apuradamente y podía mantener los ojos abiertos.- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el rubio al ver que no iban a ningún lado.

- No, simplemente que no sé a dónde debo de llevar a la niña, no me has indicado si tiene o no habitación propia.-

- Claro, sígueme por favor.- subieron las escaleras y las guio hasta una habitación.- Aquí es.- dijo e introdujo la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y dejo ver el interior, como estaba oscuro prendió las luces. Ana entró con Isabel y la última se tiró en la cama de lo cansada que estaba, mientras que la mayor volteó a ver al hombre.- ¿Qué? Esta es su habitación.- la joven extendió su mano.

- La llave.- dijo.

- ¿La llave? *la mira*- tardaron unos segundos en que reaccionara pero terminó entregándosela.- Solo te aviso que no hay una copia, esa llave es única.-

- Perfecto, me la quedaré yo, así me asegurare de que no entraras a la habitación de María.-

- No haría eso, no soy un pedófilo.-

- Pues mejor prevenir que lamentar ¿no crees?- sin decir nada más Alfred salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, al verse solas observó cada rincón de la habitación, de arriba abajo.- Vaya que si se esforzó en arreglar este cuarto.- había muchos juguetes, las paredes estaban pintadas de un hermoso color lila y ligeramente los bordes de verde, un tocador con cientos de accesorios, una pequeña salita justamente del tamaño de María, juegos de té y libros. En eso, se acordó de que tenía que arropar a una somnolienta nación, de una de las maletas sacó una bata, ayudó a quitarle el vestido y la cambió, una vez que se aseguró de que estaba bien dormida se fue de la casa.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Un buen baño, eso era lo que necesitaba para relajarse, acomodó su cama y sin pensar en algo más se tiró a la cama, apagó la luz y cerró sus ojos, pasaron unos minutos y no podía conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas y vueltas, sentía que alguien lo vigilaba, se paró y asomó por el balcón pero no vio a nadie, nuevamente se acostó y así estuvo varios minutos, no pudo soportar más y comenzó a revisar como loco cada parte de su habitación, no había nada ni nadie, entonces ¿Por qué sentía eso? Sin otro lugar donde revisar abrió la puerta de su cuarto y vio que frente a esta estaba Isabel, ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás y abrazó con mayor fuerza su osito.

- ¿sucede algo? ¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó con un intento de cariño.

- No.- contestó débilmente la niña y continuó abrazando a su oso.

- Mmmmm… ¿tienes miedo?-

- Si.-

- No te haré nada malo… pero… ¿Por qué tienes miedo?-

- Ese cuarto está muy oscuro… y me da miedo que pueda salir un monstruo y comerme.- para ser sincero no tenía ganas de hacer nada más que dormir, así que una solución rápida se le vino a la mente.

- Entonces… ¿quieres dormir conmigo?-

- Si.- asintió tímidamente.

- Bueno… entonces pasa.- la pequeña entró a la habitación y se quedó parada justo enfrente de la cama, volteó a ver a Alfred y el la ayudó a subirse a esta, ella se acurrucó y de manera rápida cayó en un profundo sueño, cuando se aseguró de que ya estaba dormida apagó la lámpara de la mesita de noche y al igual que ella rápidamente se durmió.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

A la mañana siguiente Ana llegó temprano, como siempre acostumbraba, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la cocina y comenzar a revisar los alimentos que el estadounidense tenia, abrió el refrigerador y no vio más que embutidos, se fue a la alacena y vio que había cereal, frituras y cosas poco saludables para la niña.

- Dios ¿cómo es que le gusta comer esto? Creo que tendré que ir a comprar comida de verdad… pero… no quiero dejar a la niña con ese tipo… claro que tampoco me la quiero llevar… entonces… ¿Qué haré?- miró por unos instantes la cocina y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno e ir a despertar a la niña, cuando en eso…

- ¡AAAAAAH!- Isabel gritó.

- ¡ISABEL!- dijo Ana muy espantada y subió a la habitación de la pequeña.


	17. Capitulo 17

Amaneció, la alarma sonó y él se levantó para ducharse, volteó a ver a la niña, quien dormía plácidamente mientras abrazaba su osito de peluche, se veía tan tierna que no pudo evitar sonreír. Tomó su ropa interior, una toalla y se metió a bañar. Abajo estaba Ana, quien revisaba lo que había en la cocina, no vio nada saludable por lo que pensó que sería buena idea ir a comprar algo comestible. Regresando a la habitación la pequeña María comenzó a revolverse entre las sábanas y poco a poco abrió sus ojos, tardó unos segundos en recuperar la visión, pues la luz del sol la había dejado cegada. En eso la puerta del baño se iba abriendo y de esta salió Alfred, la pequeña lo miró instintivamente al rostro y de ahí inocentemente bajó la mirada.

- ¡AAAAH!- gritó, al oírla Alfred se puso alerta y corrió a donde ella para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

- ¡ISABEL! ¡¿QUÉ TIENES?! ¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?!- preguntó algo alterado, la menor se había cubierto con las sábanas de pies a cabeza y no conseguía que ella saliera de su pequeño refugio.- Isabel, dime que sucede.-

- Te lo diré, pero no me destaparé.-

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso hay algo malo por aquí?- se detuvo y comenzó a mirar la habitación, buscando algo que asustase a la pequeña.- No veo nada, así que dime que es…-

- Estas en bóxer.- contestó cortante.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? No estoy desnudo.-

- Lo sé, pero mi hermano Toño me dijo que nunca debía de ver así a un hombre, que es indebido, sobre todo cuando se trata de una niña o jovencita.-

- _Ese tipo la tenía entrenada.- _pensó.- En eso tienes razón, se ve mal que alguien tan pequeña e inocente como tu vea a un hombre así, me cambiaré.- pasaron unos segundos, ella esperó la señal y cuando le dijo que ya estaba listo, lentamente se destapó, sin embargo se volvió a ocultar detrás de las sábanas: su, ahora, fuerte.- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó ya algo molesto.

- Estás sin camisa.- contestó la niña.

- O sea que… solo me puedes ver si estoy completamente vestido ¿no?-

- Así es…-

- Bueno, me pondré una camisa.- se dirigió a su armario y sacó una playera de algodón, al terminar de ponérsela volvió a dirigirle la palabra a María.- Listo, ya puedes descubrirte.- Ni bien se terminó de descubrir la niña y la puerta se abrió ferozmente, apareciendo detrás la nana de Isabel.

-¡ANA!- gritó con mucha alegría la menor. Sin previo aviso golpeó a Alfred brutalmente, dejándolo tirado cerca del balcón, con rapidez corrió hacia la niña y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

- ¿Estas bien Isabel? ¿Ese hombre malo y feo te hizo algo? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Deberías de estar en tu cuarto, no con esta bazofia *mirada llena de desprecio*.-

- Auch, lo último dolió más que los golpes *susurro*maldita loca…- cuando miró a la joven vio que un aura espesamente negra cubría sus alrededores, decidió no hacer ni decir nada y dejó se llevase a la niña, luego ajustarían cuentas, o eso pensó él.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- ¿Te hizo algo malo?- preguntó Ana, estaba hincada frente a Isabel, quien abrazaba su osito de peluche.

- Para nada.-

- Entonces dime… ¿Por qué estabas con él? Te deje en tu cuarto, no en el de él.-

- No te diré.- se negó, Ana la miró seriamente, no hizo ningún gesto, quería que le dijese lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero simplemente se negaba a hablar.- Isabel… por favor… dime porque estabas con él, sabes que no te haré nada malo, simplemente quiero saber si te hizo algo, sabes que eres muy importante para mí y te quiero demasiado, además le prometí a tu hermano protegerte sin importar lo que ocurriese, por eso te pido que me digas que fue lo que pasó anoche.- la pequeña bajó la mirada y evitó toparse con los ojos de su nana.

- No pasó nada… solo… tenía algo de miedo… escuchaba ruidos raros… y es que ese cuarto es grande y tiene muchos juguetes… y algunos dan algo de miedo…- dijo finalmente.

- Tranquila, sabes que no te pasará nada… entonces te fuiste a dormir con él porque tenías miedo ¿no es así?- María asintió y Ana solo sonrió.- _después de todo no es tan malo, creo que puedo confiar en él. _Creo que le debo una disculpa.-

- Jijijiji.- comenzó a reírse.- No eres muy buena pidiendo disculpas.-

- Al único que le he pedido ha sido a tu hermano, de ahí en fuera a nadie más.-

- Jejeje, te costará un poquito pedírselas ¿Por qué no le escribes una carta?-

- No se… es buena idea.-

- Así no pierdes tanto el orgullo.-

- No digas eso, no soy orgullosa, simplemente no me gusta disculparme, no con cualquiera.-

- Pero las tienes que pedir, cambiando un poquito el tema ¿Qué hiciste de desayunar?-

- Prepare hot-cakes, fue lo mejor que encontré en la cocina de este tipo, al rato iré a comprar comida de verdad y tu iras conmigo.-

- ¡SI! Vamos nana, sírveme de comer, ya quiero ir contigo al súper.-

- No te apresures tanto, además todavía falta que te metas a bañar.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Bajo las escaleras con mucho cuidado, rogando no toparse con Ana, caminó de puntillas para no hacer ruido y con éxito llegó hasta su oficina, intentó hacer el menor ruido posible, vio en el escritorio la correspondencia, se sentó y comenzó a revisarlas. Cuentas, cuentas y más cuentas, realmente ser un país no era nada fácil, eso de tener que lidiar con las demás naciones (en especial Francia) no era muy de su agrado, continuó leyendo cada una de las cartas hasta que llegó a una.

- _Reunión.- _era lo que decía al inicio de esta.

- ¿De qué será?- preguntó para sí mismo algo confundido.- Será mejor que le demos una leída.


	18. Capitulo 18

- Toc toc.- escuchó que llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.- dijo sin quitarle la mirada a la correspondencia, era demasiada, ya estaba cansado ¿pero que podía hacer? Simplemente era su trabajo como nación, sin contar que tenía que lidiar desde hoy con la pequeña Isabel, solo deseaba que no le diera tantos problemas.

- Iremos a comprar al súper algo comestible y sano.- comentó Ana, al escuchar eso Alfred dejó las cartas de un lado y se le quedó mirando fijamente, por supuesto que no tuvo ningún efecto en la chica.

- ¿Insinúas que mi comida no es buena?-

- No solo insinúo eso, sino que también tus gustos culinarios son pésimos, deberías de comer otra cosa.-

- Pues para tu información soy hombre.-

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, he visto y comido las cosas exquisitas que amigos hombres preparan, y vaya que si tienen talento, en cambio tu…-

- Ahí está el dinero, vez a comprar algo "comestible y de buen sabor", yo juzgaré eso al final.- sacó un par de billetes y los dejó en el escritorio, Ana los tomó, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación.- ¿Qué se traerá contra mí? No le he hecho nada.- dijo para sí mismo y continuó leyendo el correo, hasta que se topó con una carta que era diferente a las demás.- _¿De qué será?- _pensó, no esperó más y la abrió.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Por su parte, Isabel y Ana ya se habían ido a comprar, estaban en el súper mercado, la pequeña estaba sentada en el carrito mientras Ana iba viendo y tomando lo necesario, en verdad el carrito estaba muy lleno y digamos de puras cosas sanas. No había nada de chucherías ni refrescos, simplemente frutas, verduras y cosas buenas para la salud.

- Nana…- dijo la menor.

- ¿Qué pasa corazón?-

- ¿Por qué odias tanto al señor Jones?- preguntó inocentemente, Ana no sabía que contestar, era claro que ni siquiera ella porque trataba así a la nación, pero tenía que ocurrírsele algo para contestar la duda de su protegida.

- No lo odio… es solo que… es solo… que… quiero que el vea que no podrá hacerte ningún daño mientras este contigo.-

- ¿Y cuándo te vayas? ¿Él me podrá hacerme daño?- esa pregunta cautivó a Ana y hasta la ponía triste el pensar que ella algún día partiría al más allá y la dejaría sola, pero no quería mencionar eso ahorita.

- Nadie te hará daño… tampoco… no te dejaré nunca sola… no hasta que seas una persona adulta, que se puede defender por sí sola, prometo que estaré contigo hasta ese entonces ¿sí?-

- Pero lo cumples.-

- Claro que lo cumpliré pequeña.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- _Reunión.- _era lo que estaba escrito en la cara principal de la carta.

- ¿Quién rayos estará planeando esta reunión?- se preguntó Alfred y sin esperar más comenzó a leer el contenido.- Esta usted invitado a la reunión que se llevara a cabo, bla bla bla… el dia bla bla bla… Atte. ¡FRANCIS! ¡¿Qué rayos estará planeando ese tipo?! Es demasiado sospechoso que me invité a una reunión suya… le marcaré.-

- Bip… bip…- se oía en el teléfono, Alfred estaba ansioso, quería saber que rayos estaba tramando el estúpido francés.

- Bonjour, habla el intelectual Francis.-

- No sé qué tienes de intelectual pero hola, soy Alfred.-

- Ami Alfred ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien, oye ya me contaron que te casaste, pillín.-

- No soy pillín y tampoco me casé porque quería, ya sabes… asuntos políticos…-

- ¿Y cómo es tu esposa? Si es bonita tendrás que cuidarla de mí.-

- No creo tener que cuidarla tanto ya que… es una niña… espera… creo que si tendré que cuidarla.-

- Jejeje, Alfred estas mintiendo ¿verdad? Además no soy capaz de hacerle algo a una pequeña niña ¿o sí?-

- No intentaras nada… y no, no estoy mintiendo, te digo la verdad.-

- Jajajaja, por favor, no hagas bromas de mal gusto ¿tu casado con una niña? Por favor eso es imposible.-

- Pues aunque no lo creas estoy casado con una, en fin… te llamaba para preguntar por la reunión, no estas planeando nada malo ¿verdad?-

- Te aseguro que no, es solo para que convivamos puras naciones, para olvidarnos un momento del trabajo, solo ven y por ahí nos presentas a tu esposa, solo no le intentes hacer cosas pervertidas.-

- Mira quien lo dice… en fin… veré si puedo ir ese día.-

- Nada de: veré si puedo ir, vas a venir porque vas a venir, nunca vienes, siempre tienes trabajo, además a tu pequeña esposa no le vendría mal conocer a otros pequeños, si no vienes iremos por ti a la fuerza.-

- Prometo que si iré, adiós, tengo trabajo que hacer.- dijo y colgó el teléfono, la verdad es que no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de ir, solo iría porque sabía que eran capaces de ir por él y sacarlo de su casa, aunque fuese en contra de su voluntad. Esperó a que Ana llegara y acomodara las cosas, fue a la cocina para hablar con ella.- Ana… digo… si te puedo llamar así…- le dijo.

- Está bien, llámeme Ana ¿Qué se le ofrece señor Jones?- le contestó ella mientras acababa de acomodar unas cosas.

- Antes ¿Dónde esta Isabel?-

- En su cuarto sacando su ropa de dormir, quiere que la bañe, pero lo haré hasta que acabemos de comer, ahora si dime ¿Qué sucede?-

- Veras… Nos invitaron a una pequeña reunión y necesito que le compres un vestido a Isabel, pero que sea cómodo, aquí está el dinero.- contestó y entró el dinero, Ana lo miró y tomó el dinero.

- Te mostrare la nota para que veas no me quedé con ningún peso. ¿Cuándo es la reunión?-

- Confio en que ti, no creo que seas capaz de eso, la reunión es mañana en la tarde.-

- Wow… ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Pudimos haber ido a comprarlo hace rato y gracias por confiar en mi.-

- De nada y no te avisé antes porque estaba indeciso en si ir o no, pero acabe decidiendo que sí.-

- Ok, compraremos mañana temprano el vestido, solo te aviso que no podre limpiar mañana, sino hasta pasado.-

- ¿Por qué no en la tarde?-

- Porque en realidad soy la nana de María y no tu chacha.-

- ¿Entonces por qué limpias?-

- Porque ella se merece un lugar limpio, solo por eso. La cena estará lista en una media hora, te pido que cuides a la niña, no me gusta tenerla cerca cuando estoy cocinando, no quiero que se queme ni nada.-

- De acuerdo, la cuidare, pero si me saca de quicio…-

- No lo hará, yo misma la eduque, así que no tendrás ningún problema de conducta, con tu permiso me dedicaré a cocinar.-

- Iré a su habitación, cocina rico y sano.-

- Rico y sano cocinare.-

- Mas te vale.-


	19. Capitulo 19

- _Por favor te pido que cuides a la niña mientras cocino.-_ esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su mente, estaba parado en el primero escalón, sin saber si subir o quedarse ahí. Estaba asustado, tenía miedo de ¿una pequeña niña? Era realmente extraño, ¿un hombre adulto tenerle miedo a una niña? Sonaba algo estúpido pero era la verdad, después de todo era la primera vez que estaría y cuidaría a una niña así de pequeña, siempre estando con adultos y ahora… solo con esa niña, lo peor es que estaría solo con ella, puede que anoche allá estado con ella, pero no era lo mismo porque ahí ambos habían estado dormidos y no despiertos como ahorita, perdido en sus pensamientos, reaccionó cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Isabel, se rascó la nuca y tragó saliva.

- _Solo serán unos minutos, no creo que Ana se tarde toda una eternidad haciendo la cena.-_ pensó y tocó la puerta.

- Adelante.- contestó una voz, con mucho cuidado giró la perilla y abrió lentamente la puerta, revelando a la menor, quien estaba sentada en una mesita, perfecta para su tamaño, jugando al té.

- …- Alfred no sabía que decir ni que hacer, así que entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, se recargó sobre esta y miró a los lados algo nervioso.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?-preguntó la pequeña escondiéndose detrás de su peluche, a quien abrazaba.

- Pues… Ana me mandó a cuidarte… no quiere que estés sola… ella está haciendo la cena… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Puedo leerte un cuento… *traga saliva* jugar al té… o…-

- Ammm… ¿tienes algo interesante en esta casa?- preguntó Isabel haciendo una carita que mostraba mucha ternura, a la cual Alfred no pudo resistirse y con un poco más de confianza se acercó a donde ella estaba.

- Tengo una colección.-

- ¿Una colección?- preguntó impresionada.

- Si… es una colección ¿Quieres verla? Solo te aviso que está en un cuarto que tengo allá abajo, no te haré nada, solo te la mostraré.-

- Pero… ¿en dónde está ese cuarto?-

- Esta al lado de la sala, es mi oficina, nadie entra ahí… o al menos eso era antes… olvida lo último que dije, solo dime ¿quieres ir o no?-

- Por supuesto, vamos.- sin decir más Isabel tomó sus sandalias y se las puso, tomó su osito y caminó hasta la puerta, Alfred estaba algo impresionado por la actitud de la menor, pensar que hace un momento estaba actuando tímida y de un momento a otro eso cambió, se notaba más confiable y mostraba esa inocencia que la hacía tan especial, no pudo evitar sonreír y con esa sonrisa caminó hasta donde ella estaba, con algo de timidez María tomó la mano del mayor, lo cual sorprendió mucho a este, no dijo nada y ambos bajaron a la sala.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- Que bonita se ve la cocina llena de comida de verdad, para ser hombre Alfred tiene buen gusto por los diseños, la cocina es realmente amplia, perfecta para andar de un lado a otro, los electrodomésticos son de marcas reconocidas y aun así me preguntó ¿Por qué rayos no tenía nada de comer? Bueno, es nuestro primer día aquí así que no se nada, seguiré preparando la cena.- estaba concentrada escogiendo y cortando los alimentos cuando de repente comenzó a escuchar pasos y una que otra risa, no pudo soportar la curiosidad y se asomó por la puerta que daba a la sala, fue cuando vio a Isabel entrar con Alfred al cuarto al que había entrado hace unas horas.- ¿Será que intente hacerle algo a mi pequeña?- se preguntó y con mucho sigilo caminó hasta la habitación, donde, con mucho cuidado, se recargó sobre la puerta para escuchar lo que decían.

- ¿Qué es eso?- fue lo primero que escuchó, la voz era de Isabel.

- ¿Esto? No lo puedes tocar, solo míralo, puede pasar algo malo si lo tocas.- contestó Alfred con mucha tranquilidad.

- ¡PAS!- se escuchó cuando abrieron la puerta de golpe.

- M-mi puerta… era… de roble…- dijo el estadounidense casi susurrando.

- ¡¿QUÉ LE HACIAS A MI PEQUEÑA?!- gritó Ana enfurecida.

- ¡NO LE ESTABA HACIENDO NADA! ¡NO SE QUE HAYAS PENSADO PERO NO ESTABAMOS HACIENDO NADA!-

- ¡NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE, ESCUCHÉ CUANDO LE DECIAS QUE NO LO TOCARA!-

- ¡PERVERTIDA! ¡MENTE SUCIA! ¡Jamás le haría eso a una pequeña!- comenzaron a gritarse los dos, Isabel no sabía qué hacer, solo miraba a los lados en busca de ayuda, sino hacía algo Alfred podía acabar internado, por lo que solo había una cosa que hacer. Ana ya tenía acorralado al rubio en una esquina, tomó lo primero que encontró en unos estantes y estaba dispuesta a darle su "merecido", hasta que sintió unas manitas tomar su vestido.

- Nana, no le hagas nada, él no ha hecho nada malo, solo me estaba mostrando su colección.- dijo la dulce e inocente voz.

- ¿S-su… colección…?- preguntó la chica, se alejó un poco de Alfred y dejó caer los libros que tenía en sus manos.- Entonces… ¿no te estaba haciendo nada malo?- preguntó nerviosa y tragó saliva.

- Claro que no, ya te dije que no soy un pedófilo, le estaba mostrando mi colección de videojuegos y accesorios de estos.- contestó Alfred serio. Ana no contestó nada, estaba muy apenada, pensó que esa actitud había sido imperdonable, era hora de confiar en los demás y no encerrarse en ellas dos, ahora había un tercero en sus vidas.

- Bueno… y-yo… este… n-no se… que decir…-

- Anda di esas palabras.- la retó el norteamericano, lo cual solo hizo que la chica comenzara a sudar frio de los nervios.

- L-lo… ¿Huelen eso?- preguntó con un tono e intención de desviar, aparentemente, la conversación.

- No vengas con eso, dilo, no cambiaras el rumbo de esta conversación.-

- No… es enserio… huele como… si algo estuviera… ¡LA COMIDA!- gritó Ana y salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina, Alfred se recargó en la pared y dejó salir un gran suspiro, Isabel solo se sentó en un banquito y se puso a jugar con su peluche.

- No puedo creer que hiciera eso para librarse de esta…- de repente el olor extraño llegó a su nariz y efectivamente, algo se estaba quemando.- No… no…- comenzó a decir y a caminar a la salida de su oficina.- ¡MI COCINA!

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

El trio estaba sentado en el comedor, una personita jugando, otra viendo con seriedad a la chica mayor y está desviando la mirada.

- ¿Ahora que cenaremos? La comida está quemada y la cocina sucia.- comenzó Alfred.

- Podría cocinar algo sencillo.- contestó Ana sin mirar al rubio.

- Ya es tarde, además no vas a cocinar con la cocina sucia, es antihigiénico, lo mejor es pedir una pizza.-

- No, eso no, no dejaré que Isabel coma eso.-

- No digas eso, además no tengo la culpa de que hayas dejado la comida con la estufa prendida, tus pensamientos sucios ocasionaron eso, no pelearemos más, llamaré a la pizzería ahora mismo y se acabó.- tomó su celular y marcó el número de la pizzería, Ana no dijo, no era oportuno alegar, además tenía razón, los tres estaban hambrientos y una pizza era lo más fácil de conseguir.

- _Buenas noches, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- _contestó la trabajadora de la pizzería.

- Buenas noches, quiero una pizza mediana de… un momento por favor, ¿Hawaiana o de pepperoni?-

- De ninguna ya te dije que no comeremos pizza.-

- ¿Qué es eso que llaman pizza?- preguntó María.-

- La quiero de… espera… ¿no sabes que es una pizza?- dijo Alfred algo alterado.

- No, nunca había escuchado esa palabra antes, tampoco sé cómo es y obviamente nunca la he comido, ¿Qué es una pizza?-

- N-no puedo creerlo… Ana… ¿en qué mundo vivían ustedes? ¿De qué dimensión son? ¿Acaso son extraterrestres o que? *se levanta de su asiento y se agarra la cabeza* Pequeña… ¿Qué has hecho para no saber que es una pizza?-

- Deja el drama Alfredo.- Ana le quitó el teléfono a este y continuó con el pedido, una vez que terminó colgó la llamada.- No sabe que es porque nunca ha comido una, Antonio nunca dejó que las comiera, siempre ha comido sano.-

- Que tipo más duro, eso no se hace, no tiene corazón…-

- Ya deja el drama y ponte a hacer algo productivo, yo limpiare la cocina, cuida a Isabel, pero aquí en la sala.-

- Esta bien… le enseñaré como jugar…-

- ¡NO! Eso es para niños, no es de niñas.-

- Claro… aun así le gustara ver como juego.-


End file.
